The Dragon And The Wolf
by Suleyk
Summary: A young woman by the name of Aila finds herself at the headsman's block when a dragon appears, destroying everything in sight. Barely escaping with her life, Aila makes it to Riverwood where she meets an Imperial woman who treats her injuries. With feelings of attachment to her saviour, Aila follows the Imperial when she decides to run from home.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

High in the mountains, at the top of the Throat of The World, a man and a woman slept. They were both lightly clothed, dressed all in black, yet neither seemed bothered by the cold, despite the intense snow all around them. The man woke from his needless nap. He slowly and carefully untangled himself from his beloved, so as not to disturb her. He walked to the edge of the mountaintop, and looked upon the world. When he spoke, he spoke in an ancient tongue. A tongue older than both man and mer. "Old one." he said.

"Yes, I can feel it." came another voice, this one deep and rumbling. "He has returned."

"Who has?" said a third voice. The nameless man turned to see the woman had awaken.

"The one we have been waiting for," he said.

"After all this time... what will you do?" the woman asked.

"The World-Eater is too powerful to be taken on alone. We will have to find help."

"And where do you hope to find this help?" asked the deep voice. "The prophecy says only the Dovahkiin can hope to slay The World-Eater. If you cannot defeat him, then perhaps fate has declared our world to be destroyed."

The man only smiled. "You should know by now that I do not believe in fate. Now come, Serana. Deloth is waiting for us." He walk to the woman and grasped her hands. This time when he spoke, he spoke the common tongue. "Let's go find a Dragonborn!"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

A deafening roar spread across the sky, and Aila forced her eyes open. She could see the headsman, his axe raised above his head, ready to sever hers. It was the dragon behind him, though, that brought tears to Aila's eyes. It was sitting atop the watchtower, its scales as black as night and menacing. Numerous spikes were protruding from all over its body and had two jagged horns on its head. Its wings were resting on the front of the tower, while it's two legs were gripping the back to support itself. It opened its mouth, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth and let out another ear-splitting roar.

Aila didn't know how but at the same time the dragon roared, everything within its vicinity was thrown backwards, including Aila and the headsman. She rolled to the ground and tried to stand, but she could not. Her hands were bound, so she could not use them to support herself. The pain from the dragon's roar only made the effort that much more difficult. She made it to a kneeling position before she fell back on her arse.

Aila grabbed her knees and hugged herself, too afraid to move. She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks and she tried wipe them away, but they kept coming. She flinched as something touched her arm, and for a brief second she thought the dragon had grabbed her, but it was only a man.

"Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" He said. _He's a prisoner,_ Aila thought. _Just like me. _Aila looked at the watchtower. The dragon was gone, but the watchtower was on fire. Even the stone. Aila yelped as a large boulder crashed down not five feet from her. She tried to find where it had come from and nearly fell over when she saw the sky.

It looked as if the sky had been ripped open and had left a black void. Enormous boulders were falling from the hole in the sky crashing into buildings and destroying everything in their path. Aila could hear the screams of people as they died. She saw the dragon, flying high above, avoiding any arrows fired from Helgen's guardsmen and Imperial solders. Not that it needed to. None of the projectiles could penetrate its thick scales.

The man tugged at her arm, pulling her to her feet. "We need to keep moving!" He said. "If we stay here we die!" He ran ahead pulling Aila after him into another tower. When they were inside the prisoner raised a knife, most likely taken from a corpse, and headed toward Aila. She backed away in response, frightened of what he was going to do. "Relax," he said. "I'm just going to cut your bindings." Aila hesitantly let him near her and just as he said, the prisoner hacked away at the bindings on her hands. "Now let's go. It isn't safe here." He led Aila up the tower's staircase. They were nearly to the top when the tower wall suddenly collapsed and Aila screamed. The dragon was clinging to the side of the tower and had smashed in the wall leaving a gaping hole with an excellent view of the dragon's head. It opened its mouth and the prisoner pulled her behind a large stone that fell from the wall of the tower.

"YOL"

Fire erupted from the dragon's mouth, and Aila could feel the heat of the flames that threatened to engulf her. Her protective rock wasn't enough though, and she cried out in pain as her arm burned. The searing flames stopped, and Aila heard the loud _thud_ of the dragon great wings beating the air as it flew away. Aila refused to move from behind the rock, so the prisoner had to force her to the hole the dragon had left.

"Look over there," he said. "That's Helgen's Keep. That's where we are headed." Aila tried to look, but she was too afraid. She didn't like heights. "You're going to have to open your eyes. The only way down is through the roof of that inn." Aila reluctantly opened her eyes and saw that directly below the tower was an inn. Most of its roof was missing, and it was on fire. If they jumped down they would land in the second floor of the inn, and if they moved fast they could climb down the stairs and leave the building. A short distance away from the inn was the keep the prisoner had mentioned. If the exited the inn they could run straight to the keep. "We'll be safe there." the prisoner said. "The keep is the strongest building in Helgen. Ready?" Aila blinked. Ready for what? They weren't actually going to jump down, were they? He didn't give her any time to think about it. He was already in the inn. "Come on!" He shouted at her. Aila looked down at him. He coughed.

"I... I can't!" Aila shouted back.

"It's not that far! Just remember to bend your knees when you touch the ground!" He coughed again. "I'm going! Either follow me or stay there!"

"No..." Aila was trembling. What if she got hurt? What if she broke her legs and couldn't move? Aila grabbed her burned arm. It would make the landing more difficult. The prisoner was heading toward the stairs. Aila hated heights, but she hated being alone more. She forced herself to move and jumped down to the inn. She stumbled when she hit the floor, and was sent sprawling to the ground. The prisoner helped her up.

"Good," he said. "I'm glad you followed." Aila only nodded and started toward the stairs clutching her arm. It was hot. There was fire everywhere, and the smoke made it hard to breath. They climbed down and stopped at the entrance. The prisoner looked out cautiously. "I don't see the dragon. On the count of three we're going to make a run for it." Aila nodded. "Okay, One... Two.. Three!" And Aila ran. There was death all around her. Burnt and bloody corpses. It made her sick, but she kept on running.

Aila's heart sank when she hear a roar. She turned her head to see the dragon chasing after them. Aila never ran so fast in her life. As soon as she entered the keep she fell to the ground crying and waited for the prisoner. And waited. He never came. Aila wanted to check, but she was too scared to go and look. Instead, she sat in the corner of the room and cried.

Aila couldn't tell how long she sat there. At some point the roars and the screaming stopped. Soon after all became quiet. Even so, Aila didn't move. It must have been hours before she did. She struggled to her feet and carried herself to the door and slowly pulled it open. It was dark out, and she couldn't see very well. She could smell though, and it smelled of death. Aila had nowhere to go, so she walked out into the darkness. She could see the silhouettes of corpses as she walked, and she tried her best not to throw up. She walked past the dead bodies, broken buildings, and the gates of Helgen. She walked along the road not knowing where it led. For the most part she was safe, but she was alone. Aila hated being alone. She had been most of her life.

Aila walked and walked until she couldn't walk any longer, and she collapsed onto the ground. Gods, she was tired. She felt her eyelids grow heavy. Aila thought she heard footsteps, but she was too tired to care. The last thing Aila could remember before fainting was someone picking her up and carrying her.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Aila awoke screaming. Her dreams were filled with dragons and fire. She brought a hand to her face. It came back wet. She was crying. Of course she was crying, she had been crying when the Imperials captured her, she had been crying when the dragon attacked, and she had been crying while she was walking. Yes, she could remember walking. She had been for so long. She had walked and walked and then... and then she was here. In a room lying on a bed. It was a rather small room; there was a bed and wardrobe, but not much else. Aila grabbed her burned arm and saw that it had been patched up. Suddenly, the door swung open, and an Imperial woman came running in.

"Are you alright?" The Imperial asked her. "I heard you scream, did something happen?" Aila shook her head and said it was only a dream. The Imperial woman was visibly relieved. "Oh, thank the gods. I'm glad you're awake though, I was wanting to talk to you."

"Where... where am I?" Aila asked.

"Oh right, you're in The Sleeping Giant Inn. I brought you here after I found you on the road. Delphine wrapped up your arm. She owns the inn. I would have brought you to my house, but... well, my parents aren't exactly fond of elves."

"I... I'm not an elf." Aila said.

"Really? You look like one. Oh well. You must be hungry, you've been asleep almost all day." Aila _was_ hungry. "Lets get you some food and don't worry about paying. It's on me." Aila got out of bed and walked out of the room into another. This one was much larger. There was a fire in the middle with seats around it and tables along the walls. Some patrons were scattered across the room and there was a bard singing _Ragnar The Red_. "You sit there; I'll get you some food. Oh, my name's Kathryn by the way."

"Aila,"

Kathryn smiled at her. "Pretty name. Nice to meet you Aila." she said. Aila felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she took her seat by the fire. Soon after Kathryn came back with a plate of venison and potatoes. She handed them to Aila and sat down in the seat next to her. Aila realized she was hungrier than she thought, and she heard Kathryn laugh as Aila inhaled her food. "Slow down! You're going to choke." She said, and Aila tried to eat at a somewhat normal pace. She was half way through her meal when Kathryn said "So, you say you're not an elf?"

"No. Well... I don't think so. Maybe my mother was. Or my father." Aila shook her head. "I don't know." Kathryn seemed to understand what she was saying.

"You mean you're an orphan." she said. Aila nodded. "That's alright. You just finish your meal." Aila suddenly noticed that most of the room had their heads turned towards her.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Aila asked, uncomfortable.

"They're not." Kathryn said sullenly. "They're looking at me."

Aila looked at the Imperial. She seemed to be about the same age as Aila, though she was taller. Most people were, though.

"Why would they be staring at you?" Kathryn glanced at Aila and then looked down at the floor. She didn't give an answer. When Aila finished her meal, Kathryn suggested that they go outside. She seemed eager to get away from the view of others. Aila took a breath of fresh air when she exited the building.

"Welcome to Riverwood!" Kathryn said. "It's not much, there's the shop... the blacksmith. My house is down there by the gate. Oh, and there's the mill over by the river. I work there along with Faendal. It's owned by Gerdur and her husband Hod. Alvor owns the forge. He's nice enough, but his wife can be a bit..."

Aila watched as Kathryn described in detail everyone in Riverwood, where they lived, and what they were like. Aila couldn't help but feel amused. This girl sure liked to talk. She didn't mind, though. Aila found her voice... melodious.

A gust of wind blew through the air, and Aila brushed away a strand of hair from her face. She looked at Kathryn. The wind was blowing through her hair as well, but hers was much shorter, so it didn't seem to bother her. Her hair was brown like Aila's but whereas hers was light, Kathryn's was dark.

"Is there something on my face?" Kathryn asked. Aila suddenly realized she had been staring. She felt herself blushing again. When Kathryn saw she only laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. It's hard to keep your eyes off me, I know." She said mockingly. Her comment only made Aila blush harder, resulting in another laugh from Kathryn.

"You know," Kathryn said once she stopped laughing, "One of your parents was definitely an elf, but I'd say the other was a Nord."

"What makes you say that?" asked Aila.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. They're an incredible shade of blue. Only Nords have eyes like yours."

Kathryn wasn't the first to say as much. Nords were the only of all nine races with distinct eyes. Other races had blue eyes, yes, but not like a Nords. Most people didn't see her as a Nord at first, though. Much like Kathryn, people first thought her to be an elf. Her ears were slightly pointed, too much to be a humans, yet not enough to be an elf's. Her face had the same quality, angular, but only just. Kathryn's own eyes were a pale color, silver even. Aila had never seen eyes like hers before. She found them fascinating. "Aila? You're staring again."

Aila was turning redder than a tomato. She fumbled with the bandages on her arm. "S... sorry" she said. She was caught staring at Kathryn not once but twice! She wasn't trying to stare. She just... did. And Kathryn certainly wasn't making it any easier.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." she said with a wicked smile. Aila knew she was only teasing. She was, after all, another girl, but even so, it left an odd feeling in her stomach.

Aila followed Kathryn to the edge of the village, which wasn't far. When they stopped Kathryn pointed. "I found you just down the road there," she said. " You were walking along, and then you just fell over. When I got to you, you were nearly unconscious. I picked you up and carried you to the inn." Aila remembered what she had said when she woke up.

"Why wouldn't your parents want me at your house?" she asked.

"My father fought in the great war. You know, the one against the elves. I think he grew some sort of hatred for them over time. And my mother just agrees with whatever my father says." Kathryn was starting to look angry, and Aila felt she had stumbled upon a sensitive subject. But then Kathryn shook her head and her smile returned. "But never mind that. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, now that you awake, you'll probably want to... be on your way or something like that."

"Oh." Aila said. She hadn't thought about that. Aila had no family to care for her. She didn't know what she was going to do. The thought scared her.

Kathryn seemed to notice her distress. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Aila said. "I just... don't really have anywhere to go."

"You could stay here." Kathryn suggested. "In Riverwood, I mean. Delphine always has a room available. You can sleep there."

"I don't have any gold." Aila pointed out.

"You can work with me at the mill. Gerdur can always use more workers. She pays fair, more than enough to rent out a room." She seemed to almost be begging Aila to stay.

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere" Aila said. Kathryn smiled at that. She looked absolutely elated.

"Oh I know you'll like it here." she said. "Riverwood's a small village, but there's still plenty to do. Like hunting. The woods are teeming with game. Anything from rabbits to elk. There's fishing too. The river's full of trout, and salmon, and..." Aila smiled as Kathryn started to ramble again. She couldn't help but feel happy at her apparent joy.

"You sure seem glad that I'm staying here." Aila said when Kathryn paused to take a breath.

"It's just nice to have someone to talk to."

Aila gave Kathryn a puzzled look. "Don't you talk to the other villagers?"

Kathryn's smile faded. "The others don't like having me around."

That surprised Aila. "Why not? You're so nice. I can't think of anyone I'd rather hang around." That was only because Aila didn't actually _know_ anyone else, but Kathryn didn't need to know that.

Kathryn smiled sadly. "Thanks. I think people think I'm dangerous or something."

"Why would they think that?"

"My parents, I think. You might have guessed already, but they're not exactly the towns favourite people." She reached up and touched her temple. "But mostly I think it's because of my eyes. I think they frighten people." Aila looked at Kathryn's silver eyes. They were unusual but...

"I think your eyes look lovely." She said without thinking. Kathryn looked at her blankly, then started grinning madly and Aila suddenly realized what she had just said.

"No one has ever complemented my eyes before," Kathryn said. "Thank you." Aila only nodded, too embarrassed to speak. That seemed to amuse Kathryn. "Come on," she said with a laugh. "Let's go see Gerdur about that job. Oh, and Aila?"

"Yes?"

"You're blushing again."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Aila swung the axe as hard as she could, but it still only went through a quarter of the wood. "Damn it," she muttered. She had to swing thrice more before the firewood split in two. Working at the mill was harder than she thought. It wasn't much work, just chopping and lugging around a bunch of wood, but it was tiring. Gerdur had hired her just as Kathryn said, though reluctantly.

"She's all skin and bones," She had said when Kathryn made the proposal. "She doesn't look like she could even lift an axe. How am I going to make use of her?" Aila tried to protest, say she could too lift an axe, but the words caught in her throat.

"You know you can," Kathryn argued for her. "She'll get stronger as she works. You can barely run the mill with the workers you have now. You need all the help you can get." Finally Gerdur had yielded. That was three months ago. Since then Aila had proven that she was about as useful as a mudcrab. Normally, Aila was never anything more than a pack mule, carrying wood to and fro, but sometimes Gerdur had her do more important tasks, such as chopping up firewood.

She wasn't doing as badly as before. Her first few days, she couldn't even hit the wood. It was taxing work, and Aila had been sore weeks, but she found it preferable to having Faendal around. He had contracted a terrible case of the rattles, and has been too weak to move, much less work, for the past week and likely wouldn't be back for many more. For Aila it was a blessing.

There had been a silent war between Faendal and the village bard, Sven, over a woman named Camilla Valerius. Apparently, Sven finally decided to take action and took Camilla as a lover. Faendal had been devastated for a grand total of four days before he moved on. Unfortunately for Aila, he had moved on to her. As an elf, Faendal decided that only another elf would be right for him... Aila being the other elf. Nearly every waking moment, Aila had to suffer Faendal's disgusting attempts to seduce her. Her only break was when she went to bed for the night and when she was with Kathryn.

Aila had become fast friends with Kathryn in the short time she's known her. Kathryn loved to talk, and it was obvious that she loved having someone to talk to. Aila was quiet by nature, but Kathryn didn't seem to mind her just listening. Aila was dismayed by how people treated Kathryn. No one ever came directly up to her, or talked to her, and if Kathryn ever talked to them, they never had anything to say and suddenly had very important matters to attend to. More than once Aila caught people looking at Kathryn like she was some kind of freak. Nearly everyone actively avoided Kathryn and Aila couldn't fathom why.

Aila found pretty quickly the reason Kathryn had said that her parents weren't the town's favourite people. Her father was the village drunk. Loud and loathsome, Varin Vela had a habit of loitering at the Sleeping Giant Inn and squander the little gold he had on ale and mead. Kathryn's mother never paid much attention to her daughter, if any. Lassana Vela rarely leaves her house, spending the day doing menial tasks that Varin gives her, be it doing the laundry, preparing food, or even something more carnal for her husband.

The two earned no remuneration, and relied entirely on Kathryn to support them, who didn't have a choice in the matter. Once, when Kathryn refused to give him money, Varin had hit her and took the gold from her. She wore a bruise on her cheek for the next three weeks, and no one had even bothered to ask how she got it, save for Aila.

Aila reached for another piece wood and set it on the chopping block. _Just one, good, strong swing_, she thought. This time it only took three hits to cut in half. Aila dropped the axe and sat next to the chopping block, grunting in displeasure.

"Now don't give up that easily, you almost had it."

Aila looked up to see Kathryn walking toward her. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked.

Kathryn shrugged. "A few minutes or so."

Aila stood, and watched as Kathryn got closer. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Says the one who was sitting on her arse."

"I was just taking a small break."

"As am I," Kathryn said with a smile.

"I suppose I can't argue with that." Aila smiled back. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you."

Aila groaned. "Kat, it's been three months, the dragon's not going to come swooping down on me." Aila said the words, but she didn't mean them. The truth was that was a near constant fear of hers. There were many nights when Aila woke from a dream, breathing heavily and feeling panicked.

"I wasn't worried about a dragon, you know, I just wanted to see you," Kathryn said.

"Oh. Well that's fine. I'm always glad to see you." Kathryn looked away from her for a moment, looked back, then looked away again. She fiddled with her sleeve. That was odd. Aila had never seen Kathryn nervous before. She usually looked as if she wanted to frolic everywhere she went. "Kathryn?" Aila asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no, it's just... actually there is another reason I wanted to see you."

"What's that?"

"Well... It's sort of hard to explain. I... well..."

"Kathryn! Aila! I don't pay you to sit around!"

"Yes Gerdur! Sorry! Look, can you just meet me after you're done here? I have something I want to show you."

"Of course," said Aila. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I just really need to tell you something." And with that Kathryn left to resume her work.

For the rest of the day, Aila wondered what Kathryn wanted to tell her. It helped take her mind of the soreness in her arms. When Gerdur finally let her go, it was almost dark out. Aila elected to get a bite to eat before she met up with Kathryn. She filled herself with potato and leek soup with a slice of cheese at the inn. As she was leaving, Aila bought a couple more slices of cheese for Kathryn, in case she hasn't eaten, but she was still a little hungry and she started nibbling on one of them while she walked to Kathryn's house. Aila almost knocked on the front door, but she stopped. She could hear moaning. Aila made a face and backed away. Kathryn wasn't in there. She was about to look elsewhere for Kathryn when she heard her voice.

"Oh yeah, I probably should've warned you."

Aila looked up. "How did you get up there?"

"I climbed" Kathryn said. She sitting on the roof.

Aila sighed. Kathryn was always doing stuff like this. "Well come on down, I brought you some food." She held out the cheese.

"Ooh, yay!" Kathryn loved cheese. She jumped down and grabbed the slice that wasn't partially eaten. Aila smiled as Kathryn gobbled it down.

"If you ate it slower it would last longer." Aila said.

"But it's so good." Kathryn looked at the other slice longingly.

"Here," Aila said "they were both originally yours anyway."

"Thank you!" Kathryn said as she snatched the slice from Aila's hands. She ignored Aila's advice and gobbled down that one as well.

"You're hopeless."

Aila could hear the sounds coming through the door. The moans were getting louder. Kathryn looked at the door in abhorrence, before saying, "Let's go." She walked toward the gate with Aila following close behind. It was dusk now. A little while and it will be dark.

"So," Aila asked. "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's wait till we're someplace private," Kathryn said. She was acting very strange. She kept pulling at her sleeve. It wasn't just idle movement though, she was wearing a short-sleeved tunic, (which Aila thought was absurd it the cold weather) and it looked like she was trying to hide something.

"Kat," Aila said when they passed the gate. "what's on your arm?"

Kathryn flinched slightly, but only said, "Nothing." Aila didn't believe her.

"Come on, tell me," she persisted.

"It's nothing. Really."

Aila stopped walking. "I'm not moving unless you show me your arm." she said and folded her arms. Kathryn stopped and looked at her. Finally she let out a sigh and rolled up her sleeve. "Oh Gods," Aila gasped. "What happened?"

Kathryn's upper arm was almost completely covered by a massive bruise. It was blue and brown, and looked painful. "My father hit me." she said.

"When? And Why?" Aila asked, touching the bruise gingerly.

"This morning. Before I left for work. You know my father hates elves. He... he called you a whore and... other things. I punched him. He punched me back." Aila was taken aback. Kathryn wasn't the type to respond that way, but... it was odd having Kathryn defend her.

"Oh Kat, you should just ignore him. Nothing good comes out of fighting him."

"I know, but when he called you those thing... I just got so angry." Aila hugged her. Kathryn jumped in surprise, but soon relaxed and hugged Aila back.

"Kathryn you're my only friend," Aila said "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said.

"Don't be. I'm grateful that you defended me, but next time just ignore him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Aila released Kathryn. "Now, don't you have something to show me?"

Kathryn nodded. "It's over by the Guardian Stones," she said, all of her earlier melancholy gone.

Aila had only been to the Guardian Stones once before. Kathryn had told her that standing stone were meant to give special powers to those who were worthy to wield it. The Guardian Stones were three of these special stones. The Mage, the Warrior, and the Thief. Aila had gone up to each one in turn, but nothing had happened with any of them. Kathryn told her not to be disappointed, it was only a legend.

She was here now though, and the sun had gone down making nearly impossible to see. Kathryn somehow had made it over to the Mage Stone without falling. "We should've brought a torch," Aila said.

"Yes, we should have." Kathryn walked around to the back of the stone and started digging.

"What is it exactly that you're looking for?" Aila asked

"You'll see."

Aila waited in dark. She shivered. It was starting to get cold. Well, colder than usual at least. Aila found herself thinking of a few moments ago when she hugged Kathryn. She was warm. "Ah! Here it is," Kathryn exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Aila asked

"This." Kathryn dropped a large jar into her hands and Aila nearly dropped it, it was so heavy.

"What's in here?"

"Aila, stop asking questions and just open it."

"Fine, fine." Aila unscrewed the lid and reach inside. She didn't have to reach very far, it was almost full. She picked up a small, metallic disk. "Is this what I think it is?" Aila asked.

"Yep," Kathryn said excitedly. Her silver eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"How much is in here?"

"No idea. I've been saving up for a year."

"What in Oblivion are you going to do with an entire jar of gold coins?"

"Well, that's the other thing I wanted to tell you. Watch." Kathryn held out her hand.

"Kathryn, I can barely see you."

"Just watch." It was hard to tell, but it looked like Kathryn was straining. With what, Aila had yet to find out. Then Aila saw a glow. It was faint at first, but it became steadily brighter. The glow was blue and Aila could see the snowflakes around Kathryn's hand.

_Wait, _Aila thought. She looked up at the sky. Clear at day. _It's not snowing. _The snowflakes swirling around Kathryn's hand began to pick up speed. They grew in size, and in number. Soon, a blizzard was in the palm of Kathryn's hand. Literally. Aila wanted to touch it, and she would have, if she had not been holding the jar of septims. Finally Kathryn closed her hand and the blizzard disappeared. She was breathing heavily.

"You're a mage!" Aila exclaimed.

"Not really. I can't do much more than that."

"Still, that's amazing!"

Kathryn smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Most Nords distrust mages. That's why I didn't tell earlier."

"I'm not a Nord," Aila said.

"I know, but most of the people in Riverwood are, and I didn't want anyone to overhear, and give them even more cause to hate me."

"Kat, they don't..." Aila started.

"I know, I know, but it doesn't matter." Kathryn said, cutting her off. "You asked me what I was going to do with all that gold, well I want to go to the College of Winterhold and learn magic. But also... I want you to come with me."

Aila was speechless. Kathryn wanted her to tag along while she learned magic. "H...how are we going to get there?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking we can walk to Whiterun," Kathryn replied. "It'd only be about three days walk, and from there we can take a carriage. You... you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"What? No, Kathryn, I'd love to come!"

"Really? Oh, Aila thank you so much! Who knows, maybe you can even learn some..." Kathryn suddenly went quiet.

"Kat? What is it?" Aila asked.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" But by then Aila heard it. Or rather didn't hear.

It completely silent. There were no crickets chirping, no foxes trotting, no rabbits hopping. The only noise was the wind blowing in the trees. And then she felt it. The ground was shaking. Not much, but it was enough.

"What is that?" Aila asked, and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. The shaking was growing progressively worse.

"I don't know" Kathryn answered.

"I'm scared, Kat."

"Just stay close to me, you'll be fine." Kathryn held Aila still and tried to comfort her and then Aila heard a word. One dreaded word, thundering in her ears.

"_DOVAHKIIN"_


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Aila and Kathryn ran back to the village hand in hand. The rumbling had stopped as quickly as it came, but the word still rang in Aila's ears. _Dovakiin_. They had buried the jar of coins back where it was and headed back.

The villagers had come outside at the noise; they were all grouped together talking amongst themselves. One of them saw Kathryn and Aila approaching and pointed. "There she is!" he shouted. They all turned to look at them. No, not them. Just Kathryn. Kathryn let go of her hand when they got closer. "Kathryn!" another villager said. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what! That quaking!"

"You think I know?" Kathryn was starting to sound angry.

"We know you know! You're always up to something."

It was dark, but Aila saw Kathryn's hand ball up into fists. "What?!"

Aila was standing next to Kathryn. She had never seem her so angry before. "K-Kat," Aila said. She ignored her.

"What did I do?!" Kathryn yelled. "What makes you think I had something to do with this?!"

"You're always skulking about, doing Gods know what." someone said.

"Are you mad? The only reason I skulk is because none of you ever let me near you!"

The villager started backing away. They looked scared. "Kat..." Aila said again.

"What?" Kathryn said sharply. When she turned her head, Aila saw why the villagers were backing away, and she took a step back herself.

"K-K-K-Kathryn... your e-e-eyes..." They weren't sliver anymore. They had changed, and were shining a bright yellow. Not just her iris, but her entire eye. The only part that remained the same was her pupil, which stayed black. Kathryn's eyes widened, and she reached up and covered one with her hand. She suddenly looked terrified. She looked at the crowd of villagers, then at Aila, and then ran. She ran back the way they came, down the road back toward the Guardian Stones. The crowd dissipated with murmurs like, "freak" and "monster" That made Aila angry. She wanted to yell at them, but the words wouldn't come. Instead she ran after Kathryn. Before she got to the gate however, someone grabbed her arm. She jerked free and tried to run again but the person grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. It was Gerdur.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Aila didn't answer. She tried to shake herself free, but she couldn't. "You not following Kathryn are you? That girl is no good."

"No she isn't!" Aila screamed. Gerdur was so surprised by Aila's outburst that she let go of her. Aila could've run then, but she was too angry. "She's not a monster or a freak! She's just a nice girl with strange eyes, and you resent her for no reason!" There. She said it. She turned to leave but Gerdur grabbed her arm again.

"You are not going with that..." Aila punched her. It was slow and clumsy, but it was so sudden that even Aila was startled by it. Gerdur held her nose and cursed, and Aila took the chance to run after Kathryn. When she reach the Guardian Stones she called out to Kathryn.

"Go away," was her reply.

"Kathryn, where are you?"

"Just go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Aila said.

There was silence for a moment before Kathryn said "I'm over here."

Aila walked behind the Warrior Stone and found her sitting, looking out into the wilderness. Aila sat beside her. Kathryn's eyes were back to normal, and she looked as if she might have been crying. Aila had never seen Kathryn cry before. It made her fraught with worry. She didn't like seeing Kathryn like this. "Don't listen to them, Kat." Aila said.

"It's true though. I'm just a freak."

_She heard that? _Aila thought. Kathryn was already gone when those insults were said. "No, you're not. Don't say that." Aila shivered in the cold night.

"Yes I am. You saw me." Kathryn said.

"So your eyes are a bit weird, that doesn't mean you're a freak," Aila said. Kathryn didn't answer. Aila was growing more and more concerned. This wasn't Kathryn. Kathryn was the loquacious girl who didn't have a care in the world. Not this glum and desolate girl Aila was seeing now. Aila stood abruptly. "Come on, let's go," she said

Kathryn looked up at her in confusion. "Go where?"

"To Whiterun. You said it's only three days from here. We can go there."

Kathryn blinked at her in surprise. "You still want to go with me? Even after what you saw?"

"Of course I do. You're not happy here, Kathryn. Maybe you will be at Winterhold." Aila held out a hand. Kathryn grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"What about food?" she asked. "And clothes, and bedrolls? We're not prepared."

"I can get all that stuff. It's not a long trip we won't need much, and we can get more at Whiterun. Just meet me at the bridge, okay?"

"Okay," Kathryn said. "and thank you. Thank you so much."

Aila smiled and headed back toward Riverwood. Aila changed into warmer clothes and packed everything she thought she needed into one big sack and headed out. By then, most people had gone to bed, so no one bothered her. She walk to the bridge and found Kathryn waiting for her on the other side. She was holding the jar of coins. She was still in her short sleeve tunic, and Aila couldn't understand how she didn't even seem to feel the cold.

"You got everything?" she asked.

"Yep," Aila replied. "Everything I could think of."

"Then let's go."

The two walked down the road to Whiterun and Kathryn was restless all the while. "I can't believe I'm finally doing this," she was saying. "I wonder what it's like there. What kind of spells do you think I'll learn? I bet they have all sorts of spells."

Aila listened as Kathryn fell into one of her rambling sessions. It was nice to have her back to normal. They didn't walk very far. It was already dark, and Aila soon grew tired. They made camp just off the side of the road. Aila tucked herself in her bedroll and tried to sleep. The ground was hard but the bedroll gave her some much-needed warmth. Aila noticed that Kathryn hadn't even set up her own bedroll yet.

"Kat? Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"No." Kathryn answered.

"You're not still upset are you?"

"No, of course not. I've just never been an easy sleeper."

Aila felt her eyelids getting heavier. "Well... if you need anything... just tell me." she said sleepily.

"I will," Kathryn promised.

Aila fell asleep after that. When she woke, she saw Kathryn leaning against a tree watching the road. Aila sat up and yawned. Kathryn turned her head.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. Aila didn't see Kathryn's bedroll anywhere.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Aila asked.

Kathryn gave her a small smile. "No. Don't worry about it though, I'm fine." Aila's stomach growled. She got out of her bedroll and looked through her sack.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I brought some fruit, dried beef, and... Oh, Look!" Aila took out a cheese wheel and held it up. Kathryn ran towards her excitedly and took it from her hands.

"You're the best, Aila!" she said and broke off a piece and munched on it. Aila smiled and grabbed an apple.

"Just try not to eat cheese the entire trip, I only brought two wheels."

"You should've brought three. I could have one wheel a day."

"If you eat like that you'll get fat." Aila said. Kathryn laughed at that.

They finished their breakfast, packed up their bedrolls and started the day. They alternated who carried the sack every hour or so. For Aila it was incredibly dull. There was nothing to do other than walk, and her legs quickly became tired. Kathryn still seemed full of energy despite not getting any sleep, which bewildered Aila.

"So," Aila said. "How did you learn you can use magic?"

Kathryn seemed to be thinking. "I don't really know. I've been able to for as long as I can remember."

"What's it like?" Aila asked. "When you use magic. How does it feel?"

"Hmm... It's hard to explain. When I use magic I can feel it drain my energy. I think It's called magicka. The more powerful you are, the more magicka you have. When I use magic I can feel the energy flowing through my arm to my hand." Kathryn paused to think. "I don't know how to explain it. You have to do it to really know how it feels."

"Do you think I'll be able to use magic?"

"I don't see why not."

"I hope I can." The prospect of using magic excited Aila. She shivered. "I think the days are getting colder." she said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"How? It's so cold. Aren't you cold? You must be in the shirt. There are no sleeves."

Kathryn shrugged. "I've been colder."

The rest of the day was exceptionally tedious. As the day dragged on Aila noticed it definitely was getting colder. By mid-afternoon She had put on another shirt to keep her warm. Kathryn continued to give no signs that she was cold. Aila thanked the Gods when night finally came, and they set up camp. Aila ate a small supper of dried beef and lettuce. Kathryn had the same, but added some cheese. Aila lay down her bedroll and crawled in. Kathryn stayed up. The bedroll helped, but she could still feel the cold creeping in. Aila had a harder time falling asleep that night. The second day was much like the first, only colder. Even Kathryn had changed to a long-sleeved shirt. Kathryn admitted to another sleepless night. She didn't even seem tired.

"You have to sleep," Aila had told her. "It's not good for you to stay up every night."

"I'll sleep tonight," Kathryn replied. "I promise."

Around noon it started to snow. It was a light snow, and there was no wind, so the snowflakes gently floated to the ground. Aila thought it was quite pretty. That night was colder than the other two nights combined. Aila was shivering despite having three shirts on and two pairs of pants. Kathryn still didn't seem cold. She was in her bed roll, laying down. She promised Aila she would sleep, and she was trying. She just didn't seem tired though. Aila closed her eyes and tried to sleep herself. It was no use. It was too damn cold.

"Aila," Kathryn said.

"Hmm?"

"You look cold."

"It is cold, Kat."

"Right... you know... it'd be warmer if... ah, never mind."

"What?" Aila asked. She would do just about anything to get warm.

"Well... It'd be warmer if we slept in the same bedroll."

Aila thought about what she said. It would be warmer.

"Okay," she said after a while. Aila jumped out of her bedroll and rushed over to Kathryn's. She climbed into the bedroll, acutely aware of the larger girl next to her. Almost immediately, she began to feel better, and Aila realized something. Kathryn was warm. Really warm. So warm something was off about it, but at the moment Aila didn't care. She was just glad to be out of the cold. With the frigidness gone Aila felt sleep begin take ahold of her. She barely registered huddling up next to Kathryn. "You're warm..." Aila muttered before she fell asleep.

The morning of the third day came, and Aila woke on something soft. She lifted her head and yawned. "Sorry," she said. She had been laying on Kathryn's chest.

"I don't mind," Kathryn said with a small smile. Aila climbed out of the bedroll and looked through her sack for breakfast, hiding the fact she was blushing. It was warmer that morning, but still cold.

"Do you know how long until we get there?" Aila asked. "I'm sick of walking."

"I think we're almost there, actually. Look." Kathryn pointed of into the distance. The land was mostly plains, so Aila could see for leagues. On the horizon she could see a faint object. At first she thought it was a mountain, but it was too small. Then Aila thought she could make out a the shape of a building.

"Is that Whiterun?" Aila asked.

"I think so," Kathryn answered.

"Let's hurry then. I want to get there as soon as possible." Aila pack up her bedroll.

"What about breakfast?"

"Here," Aila tossed Kathryn a slice of cheese and some beef. "We can eat while we're walking."

They kept a faster than normal pace to reach Whiterun quicker. "Kathryn?" Aila asked when they were close.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Kathryn admitted.

"Is it because I was laying on you? I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you fault. I don't think I would've been able to sleep either way."

"How do you go three nights without any sleep?" Aila asked.

"Actually, it's been longer than that."

"When was the last time you slept, then?"

"Loredas."

"That was six days ago! How do you never get tired?" Kathryn only shrugged again. It was hard to believe Kathryn hadn't slept in five days. They had reached the city. "Well maybe you'll get some sleep tonight," Aila said as they pushed open the doors to Whiterun.

When they opened, there was a man on the other side. He was a great brute of a Redguard, twice as tall as Aila and looked as if he could take on saber cat bare handed, though he could just as easily use the massive warhammer that was slung across his back. The sight of him sent Aila into a silence. He walked past without a word. Aila could hear the clinking and clacking of his armour as he walked. When he was safely past, Aila realized she was holding her breath. She let it out and looked at Kathryn, and she looked at her.

"Damn," Kathryn said.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Do you smell that?" Kathryn asked.

Aila sniffed the air. "Smell what?"

"That... smell."

Aila rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that. _Yes, I can totally smell that."

Kathryn ignored her sarcasm. "It smells familiar. I can't quite place it though." She shook her head. "Ah, no matter."

The walked past buildings and shops. There were people at stalls selling all sorts of items, from food to jewelery. "Wow," Kathryn said. "It's so big. Riverwood is so small in comparison."

"It's not that big," Aila said. "The Imperial City must be three times as big."

"You've been to the Imperial City?" Kathryn asked.

"A long time ago." Memories of loneliness and solitude came rushing back to Aila. She remembered sitting in the streets as a young girl, alone and afraid. She had no idea who she was, or where she came from. People walked by, but no one paid any attention to her. "I'd rather not talk about it." she said. Kathryn nodded, and they continued to walk through the city.

Kathryn was fascinated by almost everything they saw. She had lived in Riverwood her entire life, and anything new was exciting. They found an apothecary shop, and a shrine, dedicated to Talos. They came across a rather depressing sight of large dead tree. A priestess of Kynareth told them that it was called the Gildergreen. When they saw a large building that looked like it was made of an overturned boat, Kathryn stopped.

"Excuse me," she called to a passing guard. "What is that place?"

The guard laughed. "You're joking right?" he said. "That's Jorrvaskr. Mead hall of the Companions."

"Oh, right." Kathryn said. The guard resumed his patrol. Kathryn continued looking at the building.

"Come on Kat, I think we've seen all there is to see. Let's get a room at the tavern." Aila said. Kathryn didn't seem to hear. "Kat?" Aila said again.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, let's go."

"Yeah... okay."

They walked to the tavern they saw while exploring Whiterun. The Bannered Mare it was called. They opened the doors to reveal a cozy little scene. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room. Benches surrounding it to warm any weary travelers, such as themselves. A bard was strumming on his lute. When they approached the bar, the innkeeper asked them, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to rent a room for two," Kathryn said.

The innkeeper looked between Kathryn and Aila. "The only room I have available has just one bed."

"Do you know if another will be available soon?" Kathryn asked.

"Afraid not," the innkeeper said.

Kathryn let out a sigh. "Guess I'm sleeping on the floor. We'll take it."

"Upstairs in the back, second door on the left. How long are you staying?"

"Two nights."

"That'll be fifty gold."

Kathryn paid her and headed to their room, Aila following close behind.

"Kathryn," Aila said. "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"It doesn't matter." Kathryn said.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, I mean it doesn't matter because I won't sleep."

"Oh, right." Aila was still trying to understand how Kathryn could go so long with no sleep. They entered their room and laid out all their stuff. There was a chest at the foot of the bed for storage. "Are you sure you won't sleep?" Aila asked. "I mean, you haven't for five days."

Kathryn shook her head. "I probably could, but I'd rather not even try. The longest I've gone without sleep is a month." Aila's jaw dropped. "Trying to sleep now," Kathryn continued, "would be like you trying to sleep after a nap. What?"

"A month?!" Aila exclaimed.

Kathryn shrugged. "I don't know why, I just don't feel tired."

"Kathryn, you are the strangest girl I have ever met."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be. It was a compliment."

Kathryn laughed. "I think your compliments need a little work."

Aila settled in a chair by the wall. "So," she said "two days?"

Kathryn nodded "That should give us enough time to rest and find a carriage driver to take us to Winterhold."

"What will we do until then? We still have plenty on daylight left," Aila said.

"Well..." Kathryn said, thinking. "I want to check out that mead hall."

"You mean Jorrvaskr? Who are the companions anyway?"

"Oh, just a bunch of warriors. I never really cared for them."

"If you don't care for them why do you want to go see their mead hall?" Aila asked.

Kathryn hesitated a moment before saying "You know that smell I told you about earlier?"

"You mean that smell that smells?" Aila teased. "I remember."

"Well, it seems like it's coming from there."

"What does it smell like, exactly?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Kathryn said. "I don't think I've ever smelled it before and yet it smells incredibly familiar."

"Is it a good smell or a bad smell?"

"Neither. It's just... there."

"How odd," Aila said.

"Yeah," Kathryn agreed. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

He watched from afar, hiding in plain sight. People passed him by like he wasn't even there. The only one who knew was the woman next to him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked quietly. "We must go, Daven will soon be at High Hrothgar, and the sun is starting to get to me."  
"Soon?" the man replied. "He just left. It will take him many days to get there. On Deloth it will take mere hours. Besides, I think I found another one."

"Another? Where?"

He pointed to a small elven woman leaving The Bannered Mare. "The little one, walking with the mungrohiik."

The woman crinkled her nose. "Wolves," she said. "This entire city reeks of them. Are you sure she is one? I did not think we would find more any more."

"Geh, I'm sure. Her power is dormant, though."

"So send a dragon her way."

"No, she is too weak. A dovah would kill her."

"Then why even bother with her?"

"Because if we want to defeat the World-Eater, we must find all the help we can get."

The woman sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Train her," the man said. "Indirectly."

"How?"

"Through the Companions."

"Why must I do it?" the woman complained.

"You are better at manipulation than me."

"If that were true I could manipulate you into doing it instead of me."

"I also need to keep an eye on Daven."

The woman stood in silence for a moment. "Fine."

The man smiled and kissed the woman. "Kogaan," he said.

"But I expect a reward when I get back."

The man laughed. "We'll see," he said before leaving the city, leaving the woman to brood all on her lonesome.

* * *

Aila walked in to a fistfight. The Dunmer and the Nord were throwing punches at each other, while the rest watched. They were so engrossed in the fight that only two people noticed Aila and Kathryn walk in. An older looking man with a blind eye, and a woman with rather revealing armour. The fight looked to be in the dark elf's favour, he seemed to be pressing the Nordic woman, until one good punch from her sent the Dunmer to the ground. The spectators started cheering, all except the man with the blind eye and the woman. They just watched Aila and Kathryn. The onlookers slowly went back to whatever they were doing as someone carried off the Dunmer, who was knocked unconscious.

"I don't suppose you've found what you're looking for," Aila said. She just entered, and she already wanted to leave.

"No," Kathryn said. "But that smell is definitely coming from here." Aila saw the woman and the one-eyed man walking toward them.  
"Maybe you can ask them."

As they got closer Aila noticed something weird. "Kathryn look, their eyes... they're just like yours."

"Yeah, you're right." Kathryn said.

The woman had the same silver eyes as Kathryn, as well as the man's remaining eye.

"Who are you?" The man asked them.

"We just came into the city," Kathryn said. "We heard the Companions were here and we wanted to see for ourselves."

"Well you came to the right place," said the woman. "I'm Aela, and this is Skjor."

"I'm Kathryn."

Aila knew it was her turn to speak. "Uh... I... I'm..." she stammered.

"This is Aila," Kathryn said. "Sorry, she's a bit shy."

"Clearly."

Aila looked down at her feet.

"So what was that fighting about?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Aela said. The one-eyed man walked away looking bored. "Athis said some snide comment most like."

"Athis? The dark elf?"

Aela nodded. "That's the one."

Aila tugged at Kathryn's sleeve. "Kat," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to head back."

"Okay. I'm going to stay here for a bit. Don't get lost."

"I won't," she said and headed out the door. Aila took a deep breath and let it out. Why did she have to be so nervous around other people? She looked around the city. _Now what? _She thought. She walked to the market and saw all the things for sale. She was tempted to buy a necklace made of gold with a ruby in the middle, but she decided against it. All the gold she had was Kathryn's. She shouldn't waste it on jewelery. Aila came to a shop called Belethor's General Good's and went inside. A Breton was leaning on a counter at the other end of the store. Aila assumed the man to be Belethor.

"Hello, hello," he said "Come right on in." Aila looked around. There was an abundance of items on sale. There were clothes, books, pelts, gems, and other things. "Take all the time you need to look around and see what you like," Belethor said. Aila's gaze fell upon a book. She pulled it from its shelf to get a better look at it. The cover was blank except for a depiction of a ball of flames on the front. She opened it. _This is a spell tome. _Aila realized. It seemed to be for a spell called Ice Spike. Aila grabbed another book like it. This one had a tree on it that was burnt on one side. She opened it and saw it contained a spell called Oakflesh.

"H-how much do these cost?" Aila asked.

"For both of them? Eighty gold."

Eighty gold wasn't so bad. Besides, Kathryn could make good use of these. Aila looked along the shelf for more books when something caught her eye. She grabbed the book and looked at it.

"What ab-bout this one?"

"That one? Why would you want that?"

"No r-reason." Aila said.

"Tell you what, you buy those spell tomes, and I'll give you that thing for free. I'd be happy to get rid of it."

Aila thought about it. Kathryn would be glad to have the tomes. "Okay" Aila paid him and left the store. She headed back to the room at the Tavern and set the books down on a table. Aila picked up the book she got for free. Why did she buy this? She'd sooner forget all about dragons. Aila turned the cover and began to read.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Aila walked through fields of fire. The land burned a vibrant red-orange colour, and the sky was filled with black holes. Giant boulders rained down from the sky, narrowly missing Aila. The flames licked at her skin, turning it dark. High above was the dragon, its roars so loud the ground shook. It flew at Aila, spreading its massive wings and landed in front of her. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. It opened its mouth and she saw flames spurt from the depths of its throat.

"Aila!"

Aila jerked awake at the sound of Kathryn's voice. She was sweating profusely, and she could feel her heart thudding in her chest. Kathryn was next to her. When Aila saw her she felt herself begin to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Kathryn asked, her silver eyes full of concern. Aila nodded weakly. "Sorry for taking so long. After I as done talking with Aela, I went to find a carriage driver. When I got back you were already asleep. You started thrashing about and whimpering, so I woke you up. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Y...yeah," Aila said.

"Was it about the dragon?"

Aila nodded again. She hadn't had a nightmare in so long, Aila thought maybe they had stopped.

"Aila, the dragon can't hurt you now," Kathryn said. When Aila didn't answer she sighed. She reached over and picked up the book Aila was reading. "A book about dragons," she said. "No wonder you had a nightmare." Kathryn opened to a random page and began to read aloud "With power rivaling even Tiber Septim's, Karsten was said to even be able to tame dragons. Why are you reading this, Aila?"

Aila shook her head. "I don't know, the shopkeeper said if I bought the other books then I could have that one for free."

"Other books?"

"They're on that table over there."

Kathryn picked up one of them. She looked through them, and Aila saw her eyes widen. "These are spell tomes!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you would like to try to learn them."

"Aila... that's so thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Aila blushed. "It wasn't that much. And I did buy it with your money."

"Even so."

Aila yawned. "What time is it?" she asked Kathryn.

"I'm not sure, the sun went down a few hours ago. You should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah..." Aila was tired, but she was still to scared to sleep.

"Well, I guess I'll go, then," Kathryn said. "Try not to think about dragons. Good night." She started towards the door.

"Kat, wait," Aila said.

Kathryn stopped. "What is it?"

"Could you... maybe... sleep with me? I don't want to be alone."

Kathryn was silent for a moment, as if thinking. Aila was worried how she would react.

"Of course," Kathryn said with a smile. Aila lifted up the covers, and she climbed in, laying next to her. Aila could feel the heat emanating off Kathryn. She remembered when they were walking to Whiterun, and they had slept together to fight the cold. Kathryn was very warm. It was rather nice, though. Aila looked at Kathryn. She was staring up at the ceiling, her silver eyes glimmering. Aila felt a sudden wave of emotion flow over her. She didn't know what it was; she had never felt anything like it before. Kathryn was so close. Aila wanted to be closer. She reached over and grabbed Kathryn's hand. Kathryn looked down at her, but she didn't flinch away like Aila had half expected. Instead she curled her fingers around Aila's. Wordless, Aila scooted closer to Kathryn. She laid her head on her chest and closed her eyes. Aila felt Kathryn's arm move across her waist.

"Mmm..." Aila mumbled. Kathryn was so warm. It was like she was melting away all her fears. Aila drifted back to sleep, feeling safe and secure in Kathryn's arms.

She was still there when she woke. Aila's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on her side, with Kathryn behind her. Her arm was draped around Aila's waist. She lay there for a few moments longer. Then Kathryn moved her arm.

"Are you awake?" Aila heard her ask.

"Yeah." Aila turned to face her. "Good morning," she said, smiling.

Kathryn smiled back. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Aila sat up. "Yep."

"No nightmares?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Aila felt her stomach growl. "Let's go get some food," she said.

They headed down to the main hall and ordered breakfast. Aila found herself thinking about the previous night. Why had she done that? She could have just laid there. Instead, she had moved right up next to Kathryn and cuddled with her. She didn't seem to mind though. And earlier, when Kathryn had her arm around Aila... she looked over at Kathryn. She was munching away happily on some cheese. Aila's felt her heart skip a beat._  
_

"Oh, by the way," Kathryn said. "I found a carriage to take us to Winterhold yesterday. He said he can take us whenever we're ready."

"That's good," Aila said.

"I paid for two nights at the inn, but we can leave today if you want."

Aila thought about it. "I suppose there's no point in lingering here."

"Yeah," Kathryn said. "That's true. When do you want to go?"

Aila shrugged. "Whenever is fine."

"I guess we should leave as soon as we're packed up then."

"Okay."

They finished their breakfast and went back to the room. Aila was in the middle of folding clothes when Kathryn called to her. "Aila? Where's the jar of septims?"

"Isn't it in that chest?"

"No, it's not."

"What?" Aila walked to the chest and saw that Kathryn was right. Aila had tucked it away in the corner and covered it with some clothes, but now it was gone.

"Did you already pack it up?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't think so." Aila checked anyway. She couldn't find it. "Where did it go? It can't have just disappeared."

"It has to be here somewhere," Kathryn said. They looked everywhere. They looked under the bed, in the wardrobe, and they even took out everything that had packed up, yet it was nowhere to be found. It was an hour later before they gave up. Kathryn looked to be on the verge of tears. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "The carriage driver won't take us without payment."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Aila said.

"How could it? Our money is gone. After tonight we won't even be able to stay at the tavern."

Aila didn't know want to say. She wanted to comfort Kathryn. Somehow. "We... we could find a job."

"Yeah. Except it would take years to save up enough to enter the college."

"There must be something we can do," Aila said.

"Like what? There's nothing..." she stopped suddenly.

"What? Kat, what is it?"

"Well," Kathryn said, "we might be able to get help from the Companions."

"The warriors? How would they help us?"

"The Companions take on jobs and get paid five times the amount most people earn. If we could do some of those jobs, I'd bet we could make a more than enough money."

"Don't you have to be a Companion to do one of those jobs?" Aila asked.

"Yeah, you do."

"So how does that help us?"

Kathryn only smiled.

"Oh no, please do not tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Aila said. But by then, they were already headed toward Jorrvaskr. "How do you know they'll even take us?" Aila asked. "I don't know how to use a sword."

"I'm sure they will," Kathryn said. "And you can learn to use one."

"What if I don't want to learn? Besides, you're not a warrior, you're a mage."

"Who says I can't be both? There are plenty of spellswords in Skyrim."

"What about me?" Aila asked. "I'm not a warrior."

"You're just being stubborn. It won't be as hard as you think. When I was talking with Aela yesterday, she said there were all sorts of jobs. Anything from killing some rabid skeevers, to rescuing hostages."

"I could probably kill some skeevers, but how am I supposed to rescue a hostage?"

"What I meant was you could do the easy jobs."

"Oh... I guess I could do that. But I still don't think they'll let us join."

"Neither do I," a voice said.

Aila turned to see Aela behind them. "And why not?" Kathryn asked.

"For exactly the same reasons your little friend here mentioned. From what she said, you're a mage, and we don't take mages. And you," She turned to Aila. "you don't look like you could even lift a sword." Aila tried to say something, but the words caught in her throat. "You see?" Aela continued, turning back to Kathryn "She can't even speak properly."

"You don't have to be so rude," Kathryn said. "You know, you were nicer yesterday."

Aela threw her hands up defensively. "I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just trying to warn you. The decision really isn't up to me. If you insist on going through with this folly, then you'll have to talk to Kodlak."

"Can you take us to him?" Kathryn asked.

"Alright. Follow me."

They walked into Jorrvaskr and headed down the stairs at the end of the main hall. There, they walked down a long corridor. Aila saw doors connecting into other rooms, most of which were filled with beds. _Odd, _Aila thought. There were twice as many beds as there were Companions. Aela led them to a room at the end of the corridor. When she opened the door they found an old man sitting in a chair, reading a book. When he saw them come in he closed his book. "Kodlak," Aela said. "These two want to join."

"Do they now?" the old man said. "Let me have a look at them." He stood. He was surprisingly fit for his age. His hair had gone white, but he was very muscular. Aila saw his eyes and gasped. His eyes we silver, just like Kathryn's and Aela's. He looked at Kathryn first. Aila thought she saw his eyes narrow for a moment when he saw her, but the look was gone as soon as it came, and she couldn't be sure. Next he looked at Aila. He looked at her frail arms, and her skinny legs. "Yes," he said after a while. "I can see the potential in them."

"What?" Aela exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Aila was just as surprised as Aela. How could she have the makings of a warrior?

"Quite," Kodlak said. "With a little training, I'm sure these two will make excellent warriors. Besides, last time I checked we had some empty beds that need filling. Why don't you take them outside and test out their strength?"

Aela looked vexed. "Sir, I..." she sighed. "Very well."

Aela led them back through the corridor, up the stair, and out the back way of Jorrvaskr to a small yard. Outside, Aila saw stuffed dummies and archer targets. One of the Companions came walking up to them. His eyes were silver. _What's going on here? _

"Kathryn!" he said. "Nice to see you again."

"Vilkas," Kathryn responded. "Nice to see you too. Aila, this is Vilkas. I met him yesterday, after you left."

"H-hi," Aila stammered.

"Well met, lass," Vilkas said. He turned back to Kathryn. "So, what are you doing back here?"

Aela answered for her. "There here to join the Companions."

"Oh? Have they been to Kodlak?"

"We just saw him. He agreed to take them."

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "I can understand him taking Kathryn, but not her," he said, motioning towards Aila. "No offense."

_None taken, _Aila would've said, if she wasn't so shy. She had no more idea why Kodlak had accepted her than Vilkas or Aela.

"Kodlak told me to tell you to test them out," Aela said.

"Me?" Vilkas asked "Why me?"

Aela shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"Aela, Kodlak didn't say..." Kathryn started, but was silenced by Aela giving her a quick jab to the arm.

"You should probably get right on that," she said and left before anyone could get another word in.

Vilkas sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped. Come on." He walked over to a large table. On it, there were all sorts of weapons. Swords, axes, maces, daggers. He picked up a blunted sword and a shield and gave it to Kathryn. "Here," he said and grabbed one for himself. "Let's check out your sword arm." They walked out to a clearing in the middle of the yard. "Do you know how to wield one?" he asked.

"Not really." Kathryn answered.

"Wonderful. Let's begin."

Vilkas started. He swung at Kathryn slowly and precise, easily giving her enough time to raise her shield and block. "Good," Vilkas said. "At least you know that much."

"That wasn't exactly difficult," Kathryn said,

"Then how about this?"

He swung his sword down a bit faster this time, but Kathryn was still able to block it. As soon as the blade hit the shield, however, Vilkas snapped his hand back and swung a Kathryn's side. Kathryn dropped her sword as the blade hit her in the leg "Ow! No fair!"

"In battle, all is fair." He pointed his sword a her. "Rule number one: never let go of your weapon. Whether on purpose or accidental, losing your weapon will leave you venerable."

"Even if you have a shield?"

"Aye. If you have no weapon your opponent has no reason to fear you, and an opponent without fear is the most dangerous. Now pick up your sword, and this time, you attack me."

Vilkas was obviously an experienced fighter, and Kathryn couldn't land a single hit. Aila watched them fight, but her eyes were mostly on Kathryn. She watched her movements as she swung her sword, trying to land a hit, and lifted her shield to block oncoming blows. Something about the way she moved, inept as it was, set Aila's heart aflutter. Every time Kathryn flinched from a hit, Aila flinched as well. Aila shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She looked at the table covered in weapons and picked up a steel dagger. It was heavier than it looked. She set it down and grabbed a sword. She tried to pick it up and discovered that it too, was heavier than it looked. She grabbed it with both hands and lifted it. Aila waved the sword in front of her, admiring it. She swung at the empty air, as if slicing an enemy. Aila put the sword back down. It was too large. It made her feel slow and clumsy. She pick the dagger back up. This was much better. It wasn't that heavy. At least she could carry it properly. Aila swung the dagger back and forth. She could move much faster with it.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself," Vilkas said.

"S-sorry," Aila said, putting down the dagger. She hadn't noticed them stop their duel.

"It's your turn. Give her the sword, Kathryn."

"Here," Kathryn said. She handed Aila the blunted sword. It was lighter than the one she was holding earlier, and she could hold it with one hand. It was still to big though. Then Kathryn gave her the shield. She couldn't even hold that, and she would've dropped it had Kathryn not caught it.

"Great," Vilkas complained. "Just great. I can't believe Kodlak let you join."

"Hey!" Kathryn said. "It not her fault. She just isn't strong enough."

"That's exactly my point. No matter. You can lift the sword at least. We'll work with just that then."

They walked to the center if the yard and readied themselves.

"Wait," Kathryn said to Vilkas. "Aren't you going to put down your shield?"

"Your enemies aren't going to drop their shield just because you can't carry one, so I won't either."

"But that's completely unfair!"

"I told you before; in battle, all is fair."

Kathryn grumbled something that went unheard before going quiet.

"Now, since you don't have a shield you'll have to use your sword to block. Try to stop this." He swung his sword at Aila's side, and she held out her own and stopped it. "Good. Now try this." He swung down at her and she blocked it in response. Then he whipped back his hand and swung again, at her side. Aila moved her sword to block it and barely made it in time to knock the blade away. The sword made her feel awkward and wobbly. Even so, Aila couldn't help but feel proud of herself for blocking that second hit. She heard Kathryn cheering her on.

"That's the way to do it," Vilkas said. "You're faster than you look. Put that speed to use. Here I come!" He swiped at her again, faster this time, but Aila knocked the blade aside. She was doing surprisingly well. She blocked another slash, and another. On the fourth attack Vilkas swung faster than the other times, and Aila couldn't keep up with it, so instead of blocking she jumped back. The blade missed her by a few inches. Aila was startled when Vilkas suddenly laughed. "Good, Good! If you can't block the blade, avoid it! Do whatever you can to not get hit. You have good instincts, Aila."

"Th... thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. From here on out it's going to be much harder."

And it was. All of Vilkas' attacks were faster than the first few. Aila rarely was able to block his sword, and most of the time she had to avoid it. That, however, wasn't much easier, and by the time they were finished Aila was covered in bruises. She hobbled over to Kathryn, grunting in pain. "Good job, Aila," Kathryn said.

"Aye," Vilkas agreed. "You surprised me, Aila. I think you did better than Kathryn, even without a shield."

"Really?" Aila asked.

"Aye."

"Wow. Did you here that Kat?" Aila was feeling exceptionally pleased with herself.

"Yeah, nice job!"

"Kat?" Vilkas asked

"Oh, that's just the nickname she gave me a little while after we met," Kathryn answered.

Vilkas seemed to find that amusing. "Kat, huh?" he chuckled. "Well I'll be going Kat. Be back her everyday at dawn if you're really intend on joining the Companions. We're going to have to work hard to get you two up to shape." He started to walk away.

"Why did he find that so funny?" Aila asked Kathryn, once he was out of earshot.

"I don't know. Why did you start calling me Kat, anyway?"

Aila shrugged. "You know I stutter when talking to new people. I tried to say Kathryn, but I kept ending up saying Kat. Eventually I just went with it."

"Huh. Well, we'd better get going. It's starting to get dark."

A rather awkward thought crossed Aila's mind. "Are we going to have to sleep down with the other Companions?"

"No, we still have another night left at the tavern, remember? After tomorrow though... I guess we will."

"Wonderful," Aila said, sarcastic. "I can't wait."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You probably won't even be there most of the time, with your sleeping habits."

"I will if you want me to," Kathryn said, smiling. Aila looked at her. She said it as if it was just a friendly offer, and maybe that's all it was, but for Aila it meant much more. "Speaking of which, will you be okay tonight?" Kathryn asked. "From the nightmares, I mean."

Aila was sorely tempted to say no, she wouldn't be, but she was afraid she would make Kathryn feel... weird. "Yeah, I'll be alright," she said.

"Are you sure? I'm always here if you need me."

_Here's your chance, _Aila thought. "I'll be fine. Really."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to explore the city some more." She gave her a hug, (which for Aila was entirely too short) and left. Aila headed back to the tavern. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She missed Kathryn already.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Keep the bow steady," Aela reminded her. "Aim for the middle and release."

Aila let loose the arrow and watched it fly. It landed a good few inches from the bullseye. "Not bad," Aela said. "Keep this up, and you might get as good with the bow as I am."

Aila looked excitedly over to Kathryn for approval, but she was too busy sparring with Vilkas to notice. Aila turned glumly back to the target before nocking another arrow. "This time try to take note of the wind," Aela said.

Aila pulled back and aimed. She sucked in and held her breath to steady her hand. She could feel the wind blowing. She turned a bit to the left and let go. This time the arrow landed just a couple of inches above the bullseye. "Ha!" Aela exclaimed. "There's no doubt about it Aila. You're a natural with the bow."

Aila was beaming with joy. She had never been this good with anything before. Most everything she tried, she mucked up. It was good to have something she did well. Aila watched Kathryn as her sparring session came to an end. She had picked up on swordplay quickly. She was able to block a majority of Vilkas' attacks and could even land a few hits of her own. Aila, on the other hand, wasn't doing much better than when she began. While she was getting stronger, Aila was still considerably weak. Every sword she carried was to heavy for her to use properly. She felt weighted when she used one, and that it only impaired her performance. Aila once asked if she could use a dagger instead of a sword, as it was lighter, but Vilkas only laughed. "A dagger is no weapon to be used in a fight," he had said, so she continued to use a sword. Every day Aila had more bruises than the previous, and she was constantly in pain from the soreness that came with her daily training. She watched as Kathryn took a swing at Vilkas, only to have her sword stopped by his shield.

Lately, Aila's feelings for Kathryn have been growing. The more she was with her, the more flustered she became. After every training session, Aila would go with Kathryn and spend some time with her. Sometimes Kathryn would walk around the city aimlessly, look around the market, or go somewhere quiet and practice her spells. Whatever she did, Aila was always close behind. Sometimes Aila would worry Kathryn would tire of her constant presence, but she seemed to enjoy having her around. The worst part of Aila's day was when night came. Night meant it was time to sleep, which meant she couldn't be near Kathryn.

After their room at the tavern expired, Aila had to sleep with the Companions. She had been lucky, though. The sleeping quarters comprised of two rooms, one of which was entirely empty. That was the room where Aila slept. Every night, Aila would lay down on her bed, and memories of her first night in Whiterun would come rushing back to her. She remembered laying in Kathryn's arms, the warmth of her body next to Aila's. She often wondered how Kathryn felt about her. Did she think of that night as Aila did? Or was she just trying to comfort her, because of the nightmare she had? Either way, the bed seemed cold without her. Each morning, Aila would immediately go looking for Kathryn. As soon as she saw her, she had to resisted the urge to run over and kiss her. It was an odd feeling, wanting to kiss another woman, but she wanted to badly. She could imagine the feeling of Kathryn's warm lips upon her own. The thought was enticing.

Aila's thoughts were disturbed when Aela called out to her. "Aila!" she said. "What are you looking at? We're not done here yet, you still have a few more minutes."

"Sorry," Aila said and nocked an arrow. She loosed five more arrows, but none of them came as close to the bullseye as the last one. Even so, Aila prided herself on hitting the target every time. And with that, she was done for the day. Tomorrow she would train her swordplay with Vilkas. She dreaded that thought. Aila and Kathryn alternated their training between the bow and the sword everyday. One day, Aila would train with the bow and Kathryn with the sword, the next, Aila with the sword and Kathryn with the bow. But her training was over, and now she could be with Kathryn. She set down her bow and ran over to Kathryn, who was taking off her shield. "Kat, look!" Aila exclaimed "I almost hit the middle!"

Kathryn looked over and smiled. That simple action made Aila's heart skip a beat. "Wow," she said. "Good job, I don't think I could ever get that close."

Aila smiled at the compliment. "So what are you going to do today?" she asked

"I think I'm going to go practice some spells. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course."

They left Jorrvaskr and headed outside the gates of Whiterun. They walked around the wall a bit until they came across a creek. This was the ideal spot for Kathryn to practice. No one was around to complain, and it was out-of-the-way so nothing bad would happen if there were any accidents. "Can you do that one spell with the light?" Aila asked.

"Candlelight?"

"Yeah, that one."

Kathryn had already gotten a job from the Companions. It was pretty simple: go to a nearby cave and clear out some wolves, but with the money she got from it she was able to by a couple new spell tomes. "Sure," Kathryn said.

She held out her hand and focused. Aila saw a light forming in her hand. Kathryn closed her hand a bit, seemingly squeezing the light, and then quickly opened her hand and threw it into the air. The little ball of light floated there, unsupported. It was bright, like a miniature sun. Aila reached up and tried to touch it, but it slipped right through her fingers. "It's so pretty," Aila said. _Just like you._

"Yeah," Kathryn agreed. "It is."

Aila looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her silver eyes were reflecting the light, making them seem to glow. Aila wondered what would happen if she confessed her feelings to Kathryn right now. Would she be disgusted? Would the thought of being with another woman revolt her? Or would it be the opposite, and she felts the same way? Kathryn caught her looking, but she just smiled at her. Aila looked away in embarrassment.

Kathryn held out her hand and began to focus again. This time a little blizzard formed around her hand. She squeezed her hand and Aila saw an icicle starting to form. She held it for a bit longer before throwing it into the air. It flew up past the little light and kept on going until it disappeared from sight. "How many of those can you do at a time?" Aila asked.

"Let's find out. That was one." She held out both her hands this time, and she formed the icicles faster than the first. She threw one. "Two." as soon as she threw it she started to form another. She threw the one in her other hand. "Three." When one was finished she threw it and immediately started another. "Four. Five. Six." It was taking longer for her to complete the icicles. "Seven." She tried to throw one more, but it shattered as soon as it left her hand. By the end of it she was breathing heavily. "Seven. That's how many... I can throw."

"I had no idea it was such hard work," Aila said.

"It normally isn't, but... I don't have much magicka... and I haven't been properly trained." Kathryn said, gasping between breaths.

"What do you do when you're out of magicka?"

"Wait. It comes back gradually. There are also magicka potions to restore it instantly, but I can't afford any of those."

"What if you're in a middle of a fight and you run out?"

"Then it's a good idea to have a weapon on you."

"Oh. I guess it's a good thing you're taking lessons in swordplay then," Aila said.

"Yeah. I think a lot of mages think their magic is enough for them, and they end up dead because of it."

The ball of light started flickering. "I thinks it's about to go out," Aila said. Sure enough, the light slowly faded until disappearing all together.

"It seems to only last about a minute," Kathryn said.

"What other spells to you know?" Aila asked.

"The only other spell I know is Oakflesh."

"What's that do?"

"It's supposed to protect you from physical attacks."

"Really? How?"

"I'll show you in a moment, once I've regained enough magicka."

They waited for a bit longer, and Aila continued to watch Kathryn. Gods, she was so beautiful. She wanted to move closer to her. Wrap her arms around her. Kiss her. She wanted to do something. She tried to grabbed Kathryn's hand, but her arm wouldn't move. She was too damn nervous.

Finally Kathryn spoke. "Okay, I think I have enough now." She closed her eyes and made an arcane gesture. Suddenly her body flashed with light. When her eyes opened her whole body looked like it was covered with a shiny coating. "Here, feel." She held out her arm. Aila reached out and touched it.

"Whoa," Aila said. It was hard as a rock.

"The spell tome said that it can only take a certain amount of damage before it breaks," Kathryn said. "There are other, stronger spells that can take more damage." Aila wrapped her hand around her arm. "I can't even feel that." Kathryn said.

"That's so cool," Aila said. Then the spell ended.

The shiny layer disappeared, and Aila was left holding Kathryn's arm. Her warm, smooth arm._ I should probably let go now, _Aila thought. She drew circles with her thumb on Kathryn's arm.

"Um... Aila? Can I have my arm back, please?"

Aila looked up at her. _Kiss her. Right now. Just do it. _"S...sorry," she said and let go. She looked down at her feet, too embarrassed to look at Kathryn. She leaned against the wall of Whiterun and sat down. _I'm such a coward. _She wanted to cry.

"Are you alright, Aila?"

_No. _"Yes."

"That's a blatant lie." Kathryn sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

_Everything._ "Nothing."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

_I'm in love with you. _"I'm fine, Kat. Really."

Kathryn gave her a doubtful look. "Aila..." She grasped Aila's hand. "You know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

Aila couldn't hold back her tears any longer, and she started to weep. _If you were a man, this would be so much easier. _But Aila wouldn't change Kathryn for the world. When she saw her tears, Kathryn didn't say a word. She only put an arm around her and held her quietly. She was obviously puzzled over Aila's sudden breakdown, but she didn't press it any further. For that, Aila was grateful. All she wanted was to be in Kathryn's arms. If she confessed, this could be a common occurrence. Or Kathryn would never speak to her again. Aila didn't know if she could handle that.

Eventually, Aila's tear's ceased to flow, but Kathryn continued to hold her. "Kat," Aila asked. "Have you ever loved anybody?"

"I had a crush once, when I was a child," Kathryn replied.

"Who was it?"

"Sven."

"The bard?"

"Yeah. It didn't last very long though. He thought I was a freak, just like everyone else in Riverwood. It's one of the main reasons why I left."

"I don't think you're a freak," Aila said.

Kathryn smiled. "I know you don't. That's why I asked you to come with me." The sky was turning orange. "Come on," Kathryn said. "We should get back before the guards close the gates for the night."

Aila would sooner stay out here, with Kathryn, but then they would get locked outside for the night, and in the harsh lands of Skyrim, one did not want to be locked outside without protection from the cold. "Okay," Aila said. She stood up and followed Kathryn back into the gates of Whiterun.

As they neared Jorrvaskr, Kathryn asked "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Aila desperately wanted her to stay. She almost said yes, but then she thought of the Companions. What would they think if they saw them? Then she thought of how Kathryn rarely slept. She would probably have to stay up all night lying restlessly in a bed. "No, I'll be alright." she said. Kathryn nodded and continued walking. They arrived just as the sun was setting, where they found Aela at the door, waiting for them.

"Aela," Kathryn said. "What are you doing here?"

"There are some important matters that need... discussing."

"Like what?"

"This isn't the place. Follow me."

"Um... okay." She turned to Aila. "I'll see you in the morning."

"No," Aela said. "She's coming as well."

"Huh?" Aila said. What was she needed for?

"You heard me." she started walking away.

Aila looked at Kathryn, who shrugged and went after her. At first, Aila thought she was leading them up to the forge, but right before they reached the stairs leading up to them, Aela turned and stopped in front of the stone wall. "What are we doing here, Aela?" Kathryn asked. She didn't answer. Aela placed her hand on the wall and pushed on it. Aila squeaked in surprise when a section of the stone wall suddenly lifted up to reveal a secret cave.

"In here," Aela said.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked. Again, no answer.

They followed Aela into cavern under the forge. In the middle was a large basin, elevated by a pillar. There was a tunnel on the other side of the cavern shrouded in darkness. Aela walked over and leaned on the basin. Aila and Kathryn took their places across from her.

Kathryn was growing impatient. "Well?" she said. "What did you want to discuss?"

Aela looked between the two of them silently. Finally she turned to Aila. "Do you know what lycanthropy is?" Aila thought she saw Kathryn flinch slightly.

"You... you mean like werewolves?" Aila asked.

"Yes, werewolves."

"What about them?"

"Do you know what kinds of side effects are caused from lycanthropy?"

"What are you doing, Aela?" Kathryn asked. Her voice was shaking a bit.

Aela ignored her. "Answer me, Aila."

"Uh... you mean besides turning into a giant wolf every full moon?" Aila said, half jokingly. Aela didn't smile. "No, I don't"

"I'll tell you then. There are three main side effects. A werewolf's blood run hot in their veins, making their bodies extremely warm. That's the first."

"What are you doing, Aela?" Kathryn asked again. "Why are you telling her this?" She seemed almost scared. That worried Aila.

Aela continued, disregarding Kathryn. "Second, werewolves have a massive increase in energy and stamina, which usually results in being unable to sleep for many days at a time."

_Why is she telling me this? _

"Aela, please stop." Kathryn pleaded. Suddenly the pieces clicked together. _No, it can't be true._ _She's not, it isn't true._

"And finally..." Aela hesitated a moment. "Werewolves have silver eyes that turn yellow during a transformation."

Aila couldn't believe her ears. If what she said was true, Aela was a werewolf. So was Vilkas, and Kodlak. As well as Farkas, Vilkas' brother who Aila met only briefly, and Skjor, the one-eyed man she did her best to avoid. But above all, so was Kathryn.

"Kat... is that true?" Aila asked.

Kathryn turned to face her. She had a scared expression on her face. "Aila, I... I'm not... I don't... I'm sorry."

_Gods above... _"I... I have to go," Aila said. She walked away as quickly as she dared. She didn't even realize she had gone through the dark tunnel, instead of the entrance. Aila felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and she tried to wipe them away. She remembered the day Kathryn and her left Riverwood. Kathryn had been so angry then, from the villagers insults. Her eyes had turned yellow. She must have been close to transforming.

The tunnel ended abruptly. Aila stood right at the edge of the ledge. Below her was the ground, and outward was the vast expanse of Skyrim. It seemed the tunnel led out of the city. The drop was only about five or six feet down but it was enough to deter Aila. The only way to go was back.

"Aila, wait!" Kathryn called. She came running after her. "Please, Aila, wait." It wasn't like she had anywhere to go. "I'm sorry." she said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How?" Aila asked, her voice shaking. "How could you not tell me something like that?"

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid that if you know the truth, you would be scared of me. Everyone in Riverwood thought I was a freak. I couldn't stand you thinking that as well." She was close to tears. "It's hard, Aila. Living like I am. Every day I have to fight these urges. I have to resist pouncing on every small animal I see, and I have to stop myself from mauling anyone who even slightly upsets me. But when I'm with you... when I'm with you, I don't feel that way. Aila, please..." She tried to grab Aila's hands.

Aila recoiled at her touch. "No, don't touch me."

Kathryn snapped her hands back. Aila saw tears rolling down her cheeks. It made Aila's stomach turn. She had never actually seen her cry before. Kathryn didn't tell her the most paramount fact about her life, and it hurt. But seeing her here, like this... It was more painful than anything Kathryn may or may not have told her. "Kat... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No," Kathryn said. "You have every right to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid."

"I would be, in your place." She went quiet for a moment. "Aila?"

"What?"

"Remember earlier, when you asked me if I ever loved anybody?"

Why was she bringing this up? "Yes."

"Well... there's someone else I loved as well."

"Who?"

"You."

Aila was dumbstruck. "W...what did you say?"

"I said I love you, Aila."

She couldn't believe it. Aila had been mulling over whether or not to tell Kathryn her true feelings for days, and then Kathryn was suddenly confessing that she loved her. "I love you too, Kat." She must have been caught up in the shock of it all and said it too casually.

"No, Aila, I mean I'm _in _love with you. I know it's weird; a woman isn't supposed to be attracted to another woman, but I am. I love you. I love your hair, and your beautiful blue eyes. I love your cute little smile and your..." Aila cut her off with a kiss.

She stepped forward and placed her lips on Kathryn's. She was taller than her, so Aila had to stand on her toes. Aila wrapped her arms around Kathryn's waist as they kissed. Eventually, they broke apart for air. Aila looked into Kathryn's silver eyes. "I love you too, Kat."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, Everyone! It's the Author here. So, we finally got to the good part. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Anyway, the reason for this note is to tell you that I had to change the rating because of some... interactions between the two lovebirds. I wasn't planning on writing anything explicit, which is why this was originally rated T, but then all of a sudden, they were... well, I won't go into details. You'll find out excatly what happens in chapter eleven. So, for all those were hoping for some heavy-action, lesbian romace, then I guess you lucked out. If not, well then, sorry.

Finally, I'd like to make a special little shout-out to souldancegirl, who (at this moment) is the only one who's bothered to reveiw. Really? I've been at this for over a month now, and only one review? Come on guys and gals, it's not that hard. Even if you absolutly hated it, tell me so. Maybe I'll be able to fix what I've been doing wrong.

Well, that's about it. See you next week, when I post chapter eight.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **As some of you may, or may not know, I usually only post on Sundays. When I posted chapter seven, I had not realized that it was not Sunday, but was in fact, Saturday. If you've been to my profile page, then you will know that it is stated that "I will post every Sunday, no matter what." so I've decided to post another chapter. _Gluuskei firokke. _Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Aila was pissed. The worst part was she didn't even know why. It seemed that everything she looked at irritated her. All except, of course, for Kathryn. Her day started out well enough; she was awakened by Kathryn with a gentle kiss on the lips, who said it was time to start the day. That wasn't unusual, except for the kiss, she always woke up early. If she didn't, Aela would come down and pour a bucket of ice water over her head. Aila learned that the hard way. It may have been from the lack of sleep. Aila had stayed up with Kathryn, kissing and cuddling. By the time she had fallen asleep, it was late into the night. Whatever the reason, Aila was loath to start her training with Vilkas.

She watched as he came up to her, clad in full armour and a shield, as well as a dagger strapped to his side, leaving Aila with nothing but a sword. _This is utterly unfair._ She lifted her blade resentfully and readied herself. "You know what to do," Vilkas said, "Let's begin."

Vilkas started. He slashed at Aila, aiming for her side. She parried the attack and swiped at him in return, only to be stopped by his shield. _Stupid shield, _She thought. She tried again, aiming for his leg, but he knocked her blade away. _Stupid sword. _Aila jumped back to avoid a blow, only to have her foot catch on a loose rock and nearly fall to the ground. _Stupid rock. _She regained her balance and took a swing at Vilkas. He blocked it and swung at Aila, hitting her in the arm. She grunted in pain and looked at him in bitterness. "Keep your sword up!" He said.

"I know, I know!" Aila was not in the mood to be lectured. Vilkas continued to batter her with his attacks. She couldn't keep up with them. She tried to knock away his blade, but she didn't make it in time. He hit her again, this time in the leg. "Ow!" she yelped.

"You need to move faster!"

"I can't! This thing is too heavy!" she held up her sword.

"It's not my fault you're so unfit."

Aila glowered at him. She was sick of him treating her like some weakling. How was she supposed to move fast with this heavy sword weighing her down? Vilkas hacked at her, coming in from the left. She blocked it, but he turned and swung a second time, hitting her in the hip. Before she had time recover, he swung again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Time seemed to slow lifted her sword and knocked away Vilkas'. Without thinking, she dropped her sword and spun behind Vilkas. She grabbed his dagger and, in one quick motion, pulled it from its sheath and rammed the hilt of it into his helmet. He collapsed onto the ground, stunned. _Whoa,_ Aila thought.

She suddenly realized everyone in the yard was looking at her. Aila dropped the dagger and held herself, uncomfortable. Kathryn ran over to her, wide-eyed. "Aila, that was Incredible!" she said. "How'd you do that?"

"I... I don't know." The sudden rush of adrenaline Aila had felt was gone.

"I think you knocked him out."

"What? Really?" Vilkas wasn't moving. She must have.

Aela had come over to inspect him. "He's out cold," she confirmed. "Farkas! Get over here."

Vilkas' brother came running. He looked similar to Vilkas, but a bit more brawny, and slow-witted. "What happened?" he asked.

"What do you think happened, icebrain? Aila knocked him out. Take him inside."

"Knocked him out? Wow, I haven't seen Vilkas beaten in ages." He picked up Vilkas and carried him inside.

Aela watched them go before turning to Aila. "I can't believe you actually beat him."

"It wasn't that remarkable," Aila said.

"Not that remarkable? Very few people have been able to defeat him, Aila. Vilkas is the best fighter we have."

"I didn't know that."

"He is. I'm beginning to see why Kodlak let you join."Aela looked at her for a moment, thinking. "I think you're ready for a job."

"A job?" Aila asked. "Truly?"

"Aye, and I have the perfect one in mind."

"What is it?"

"A frost troll."

Aela explained it the her. The people of The Rift have been reporting a number of missing livestock. There have even been a few cases of people who have gone missing. Locals say that a frost troll has been spotted at many of the incidents, but no one has been able to catch it. They've enlisted The Companions for help. "Your job," Aela said, "Is to find it, and kill it."

"That's it?" Aila asked. "Kill a frost troll?"

"Don't be fooled, they can be hard to kill. That being said, I don't think you'll have too much trouble. Even so I'd like you to take someone with you."

Aila glanced at Kathryn. "When do I leave?"

"First thing tomorrow, would be best. We'll take care of transportation, just be ready to leave by then. You've got the rest of the day off to prepare."

Aila nodded and headed inside Jorrvaskr. She saw that Vilkas had regained consciousness and was sitting on a nearby bench, attended by Tilma, the caretaker. When he saw her, he gave small nod. Aila smiled and continued down to the sleeping quarters. She closed the door behind her as she walked into her room. She was feeling exultant. She packed up the few clothes she had and set out her bow. She would probably be using it to kill the troll. Aila heard her door creak open, and she turned to see Kathryn walking in. "Hey," she said as she shut the door.

Aila didn't bother responding. She threw herself at Kathryn, wrapping her arms around her and kissed her. Kathryn gladly kissed her back. "I missed you," Aila said when they broke apart.

"I never went anywhere," Kathryn said, chuckling.

"I know, but I've been irritated all morning, and I just wanted to hold you."

They decided not to tell anyone about their relationship. They didn't know how people would react, and frankly, they didn't want to find out. Aela was the only one who knew. She promised not to tell, as long as Aila didn't let on that she knew about The Companions' secret. She warned them, though, that the other lycanthropes would likely find out, sooner or later. They could "smell the lust between you two," as Aela put it.

"Well," Kathryn said, "I missed you too."

Aila smiled. She could feel Kathryn's arms around her waist. It was nice. She stood on her toes and kissed her again. When she pulled back she was frowning. "What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"It's awfully hard to kiss you from here," she said.

Kathryn laughed. "Then let me make it easier." She pulled Aila to an empty bed and laid her down. Then she laid next to her and pulled her into her arms, so that they could kiss with ease. "How's that?"

"Much better."

The next few minutes mostly consisted of kisses, snuggles, and cuddles. Aila couldn't be happier. She had no idea where her irritation from earlier came from, but she was glad it was gone. She was with Kathryn, and she had finally gotten a job. _Speaking of which..._

"You'll be coming with me on my job, right?" Aila asked.

"Of course I will."

"Good. How hard do you think it would be to kill a troll?"

"Using a bow? Well... I suppose if you aim right, you could kill it in one hit."

"Do you think I could aim well enough?"

"You'd certainly do better than I would."

"You could probably kill it with magic though, couldn't you?"

"I might take a couple hits, but I probably could," Kathryn said. "This is your job, though, not mine. You have to kill it."

"I know, I will, but first we have to find it."

"That can't be too hard. We could..." she paused. "I think someone's coming."

Kathryn and Aila uncoupled and assumed as inconspicuous poses as they could. Sure enough, a few moments later the door handle turned, and in came Vilkas. At first, Aila wondered how Kathryn knew he was coming, but then she remembered that Kathryn was a werewolf. She would have to get used to her noticing things that Aila didn't. "Oh, hey Vilkas," Kathryn said.

"I'm not intruding, am I?

"No, not at all. We were just talking about Aila's job." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to congratulate you. Not many people can beat me."

"Thanks," Aila said.

"How did you do it, anyway? I don't really remember."

"Honestly, neither do I. It all happened so fast, and I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing."

"I saw it," Kathryn said. "You were moving incredibly fast, Aila. One moment you were blocking his blade, the next you were behind him, and he was on the ground."

"Was it really that fascinating?"

"It was more than fascinating."

"You don't seem to realize how rare it is for me to lose," Vilkas said. "The fact that you did means a lot. You're stronger than you know."

"I don't feel strong," Aila said. "How could I be when I can barely pick up a sword?"

"There's more to strength than how much you can carry." And with that, he took his leave.

"He's right, you know," Kathryn said.

"I don't know..."

"Hey," Kathryn cupped Aila's cheek with her hand. "Don't ever doubt yourself." She lent forward and gave her a long kiss. When she pulled away, Aila stared into her mesmerizing, silver eyes. "Okay?"

Aila nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

* * *

"Tell Karsten that she's ready," The woman said.

"Geh, Regi," a voice responded. It was deep and guttural; not a human's. "I will tell him at once."

"Thank you, Deloth. And make sure it's weak. She's not that strong."

"Of course."

"Also, tell him to hurry. I don't think I can take the stench of werewolves any longer."

The voice made a strange rasping noise, that could only be laughter. "Geh. Sosnakke ahrk mungrohikke dreh ni hilk."

"No," the woman agreed. "We do not."

* * *

The next morning, Aila woke feeling refreshed with anticipation. The day had finally come for her to do her first job. Kathryn was going with her, as well. It would be at least a week before they reached Riften. That was a week with Kathryn, with no worrying about who was watching, or if they were alone. That was just as exciting. Aila slung her bow across her back and headed out. Kathryn was outside Jorrvaskr, waiting for her. When she saw her, Aila gave her a quick hug and a discreet kiss before heading down to the stables together. Aela was already there, along with two horses. As they neared, She called out to them. "Nice to see you finally made it. I was about to go and find you."

"We're not that late, are we?" Aila asked.

"You're late enough. Come on, let's get you saddled. The sooner you guys leave, the sooner you'll reach Riften."

"Are you that eager to be rid of us?" Kathryn said, feigning sorrow.

"Not at all." She lowered her voice. "I just thought you might like some... alone time."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Har har." She hopped onto her horse. "Seriously though, don't tell anyone. Just because you took it well doesn't mean others will. Some people can be very intolerant."

Aila struggled onto her horse as Aela said, "Don't worry, I won't. Now, go. There's a troll that needs killing."

Aila spurred her horse forward, following Kathryn. When they were a ways away Aila asked, "Do we really have to?"

Kathryn looked at her. "Have to what?"

"Hide. Do we really have to hide our relationship?"

Kathryn sighed. "No, we don't really have to. But... some people would be... they wouldn't like us."

"Why? Who are they to say who we can and can't love?"

"I don't know, Aila. This is Skyrim, home of the Nords, and you know how Nords are so fixed on tradition. The standard is one man, and one woman. If people found out about us, they would go berserk."

It was Aila's turn to sigh. "I hate having to hide."

"So do I."

The long hours of the day were filled with the riding of horses, while the nights were filled with kisses, to make up for the lost one while riding. One night, a few days into their journey, Aila decided to voice some questions that had been on her mind for a while. The had just set up their tent, and were about to go to bed when she said, "Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... about you being a werewolf..."

"Oh." Kathryn seemed to tense a bit. This was obviously a sensitive subject. "What did you want to know?"

"Do you really turn into a wolf every full moon?"

"Only when both of them are."

"Both moons? That only happens once a year," Aila said.

"Yeah, for that much I'm grateful."

"You don't like being a werewolf, do you?"

"I hate it."

Aila found that depressing. What would it be like to live, all the while hating what you are? Aila pulled Kathryn to the ground and sat in her lap, wrapping her legs around her waist. "You shouldn't feel that way," she said. "Like it or not, it's part of who you are."

"I suppose so," Kathryn said. She reached up twirled a strand of Aila's hair.

Aila stared into her glimmering eyes. She remembered when her eyes had turned yellow. "Can you change on other days, not just when the moons are full?"

"Yes. I can actually do it whenever I want. I could even do it right now, if I wanted to. The moons just force the transformation."

"What are they like?" Aila asked. "The transformations."

She thought about it for a moment. Aila felt her shiver. It wasn't from the cold, she knew. Kathryn was never cold. "Painful," she said eventually. "There isn't a single thing more painful than when I have to turn."

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Think about it, Aila. Your whole body is changing. Your bones are growing, shifting, bending and breaking. That doesn't happen painlessly."

Aila imagined Kathryn turning into a werewolf. She pictured her hunch over in agony, and screaming in pain. The thought frightened her. She laid her head on Kathryn's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault."

They held each other for a while, before Kathryn suggested that she get some sleep. Aila reluctantly agreed and slipped inside the bedroll. Kathryn was about to climb in after her when she thought of one more question. "Have you always been a werewolf, Kat?"

She stopped suddenly. "No, I haven't."

"How did you become one, then?"

"It's... a long story."

"I want to know," Aila pressed gently. "Please?"

Kathryn looked at her softly. She was quiet for a long while. Finally, she let out a sigh. "Okay." She began to unlace the straps that held her tunic.

"What are you doing?" Aila asked. It was a puzzling, yet not entirely unwelcome sight.

She ignored her and slipped off her tunic, and Aila gasped. With her no coverings but her smallclothes, Aila could see why Kathryn had taken off her tunic. From her left hip, to just below her breast, were three long scars. It looked as if some great beast had slashed at Kathryn. Aila got the feeling that she wasn't far off. She ran her fingers along the scars. "When I was in my seventh year," Kathryn said, "I was walking through the woods one day, when I was attacked. This great beast of a wolf came running at me, and before I could even react, it clawed at me, and sent me to the ground. I tried to stand, but it bit me in the leg, and nearly tore it off."

"By the Gods Kat, that must have been horrible."

She nodded slightly. "I thought it was going to kill me. But then it suddenly stopped and howled, before running off."

"What did you do?"

"I crawled back to Riverwood. I don't know how close I was when Alvor found me. He took me to Delphine, since she had the most medical knowledge. I don't know what happened after that. All I know is that I woke three days later with these scars, and silver eyes."

"Gods, Kathryn that's... that's just..."

Kathryn placed her finger on her lips, silencing her. "You don't have to say anything."

So instead, she kissed her. Aila pulled Kathryn into the bedroll with her, and held her close. She could feel her smooth, warm skin against her body. She gave Kathryn a kiss, light and quick. Then she gave another, longer one. Kathryn, apparently, did not like being teased, and after the second one, gave a kiss of her own. She kissed her long and amorously. Aila moaned in pleasure. This was paradise. All she could ever want was right here, next to her. So what was that feeling dread growing inside her?

Aila pulled away from Kathryn. "Wait," she said.

Kathryn looked at her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... It's probably nothing." Aila peeked out of the tent and looked around. The stars were twinkling in the sky, and the moons were as bright as ever, taking up a quarter of the sky. She could see the silhouettes of trees around them and could hear the chirping of crickets. There was nothing. Aila crawled back to Kathryn and tried to ignore the feeling in her gut.

"What were you looking for?" Kathryn asked.

Aila shook her head. "I don't know, just... something."

"There are no bears or anything out there."

"I know, but... oh, forget it." Aila resumed kissing Kathryn, trying to take her mind off the strange feeling, but it kept getting stronger. Aila pulled away again, and this time she climbed completely out of the tent and looked around again. Kathryn followed shortly after, with her tunic back on.

"Aila, what is it?"

"I don't know. I just feel like... like something's coming."

"There's nothing out there."

Aila looked anyways. It seemed like she was right. The feeling wouldn't go away, though. "Aila, come back in the tent," Kathryn said.

Aila sighed. "Okay."

She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard it. It was very faint, yet unmistakable. Kathryn heard it too. "What was that?" she asked. Aila felt tears start to form in her eyes. She knew _exactly _what it was. It came again, much louder this time. Kathryn noticed her tears. "Aila? Why are you crying? What is it? " her voice was full of concern. It came once more, louder than ever. Aila covered her ears against the deafening roar that filled the skies. Aila saw it in the air, beating its massive wings to keep in aloft.

"It's a dragon," she said, her voice shaking with fear.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Aila hoped the dragon would fly past them, that it would not see them in the dark, but she had no such luck. It was as if it was looking for them. It flew straight towards them, and landed not five feet away. The ground shook as it touched down, and Aila would have fallen had Kathryn not caught her. Aila stared at the dragon, and it seemed stared back at her. It was not the black dragon she had seen at Helgen. This one was much smaller, and it had no spikes. It's scales were bronze coloured and smooth, unlike the black dragon's jagged ones. It opened its mouth, and Aila flinched, thinking it was about to spout fire, but instead it spoke.

"Drem yol lok, fahliil. Thuri Karsten hind hi mul. Hi los wah kuz sili, waan hi vis. Zu'u fen ni krif vothni grav."

Aila thought she must be dreaming. A dragon had not just landed in front of them and started speaking to them. It was impossible. Yet here it was. All Aila could do was gawk at it. It was Kathryn who was able to speak. "Who... who are you?" she asked. "What do you want?"

The dragon blinked at her. "Zu'u Komidrot. Zu'u laan wah aam Thuri."

Aila could feel her shaking. She couldn't blame her, Aila was shaking as well. Anyone would in their situation. Kathryn spoke again. "We... We can't understand you."

The dragon made a low rumbling sound. "Then I will make this simple," it said. It turned its head and looked at Aila. "You will fight, or you will die". It took to the skies.

"Aila, get your bow," Kathryn said.

"What? No, we need to run!"

"We can't."

"Why not? We can just get on the horses and..."

"Look." Aila looked where she was pointing. The horses were running away. "They got loose somehow. We can't outrun a dragon."

"But... but..."

The dragon let out a roar. Aila saw it coming fast. It opened its mouth. "YOL"

Kathryn pushed her aside just as it flew past them, spewing flames where they had just been a few moments ago. "Aila, get your bow!" Kathryn said again.

"We can't fight a dragon! We can't!"

"Aila, you need to calm down. We don't have any other option."

Aila tried to get her breathing under control. She nodded "Okay."

The dragon flew towards them again and hovered above them. "Krif! Uv los hi rem nivahriin?"

"Run!" Kathryn yelled.

Aila ran for the tent as fast as she could and grabbed her bow. She slung the quiver across her back and ran back out. Kathryn was throwing an ice spike at the dragon. She had good aim, but it simply bounced off its scales. When Kathryn saw her she yelled, "Shoot it!"

Aila nocked an arrow and took aim. Her hand were sweaty and shaky, and when she fired, she was far from close. The dragon noticed her shot, and turned its head toward her. "YOL"

A fireball came hurtling at Aila. She tried to dive out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. It hit her in the leg, and Aila yelled out in pain as it burned. Kathryn took the chance to throw another ice spike at it. This time it hit the soft membrane of the dragon's wings. It pierced through, and the dragon roared. It staggered for a moment before regaining its balance and turned its attention to Kathryn.

Aila took a deep breath and nocked another arrow. She pulled back and aimed carefully. She fired and the arrow went straight through the dragons other wing. The smaller arrows left smaller hole than Kathryn's ice spikes, but every little bit counted. Aila quickly nocked some more arrows, her hands shaking all the while, and fired them, and each one left a hole in the dragon's wings. It snarled in pain, and Aila could see it struggling to keep aloft. As two more ice spikes pierced its wings, they couldn't support the dragon any more, and it went down.

The ground shook from the force of the dragon's crash landing. Aila saw Kathryn draw her sword and run at it. When she swung, however, the sword only bounced off its scales, just at her ice spike had. The dragon snarled at her. "Thuri Karsten lost nid nuft fah hi, mungrohiik." it said, and raised its wing and swatted Kathryn down.

"Kathryn!" Aila screamed. Suddenly, all her fears melted away. She ignored the pain in her leg and nocked an arrow. The dragon turned its head at her, and Aila saw what she had to do. It's scales were too thick to penetrate. She pulled back and fired. It threw its head back and let out a thundering roar as the arrow pierced its eye. Aila dropped her bow and ran for the dragon. As she picked up the sword Kathryn had dropped, the dragon's tail lashed out and whipped her in the chest, sending her to the ground. She stood back up despite her body's intense protest and picked up the sword again. The dragon was roaring, so Aila swung at it, only to get its attention. The blade bounced off its scales just as always, but the dragon looked at her and growled. It opened its jaws. "YOL"

As the flames filled the dragon's mouth, Aila stabbed at it. The blade went through the roof of it mouth and sprouted out the dragon's head. The flames died away as the dragon did. Aila let go of the sword and pulled her hand out of the dragon's mouth. She winced and looked at her hand. It covered in burns. She suddenly realized how tired she was. It didn't matter. She was too worried about Kathryn to care about herself. "Kathryn!" Aila ran to her. She was struggling to stand when she reached her. Aila helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Me? What about you? How can you even move?"

Aila looked down at herself. Her hand and her leg was burned, and her ribs were most likely broken. Her arm hurt the most, though. When she looked, she saw blood flowing from a circular wound. One of the dragon's teeth must have punctured her arm when she stabbed it. She was in pain. A lot of pain. But all that would only worry Kathryn. She clutch her arm and said, "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Kathryn said, incredulous. "You are not fine. We need to get you to a healer. Come on, let's..." She stopped and stared at the dead dragon.

"What?" Aila asked.

"Something's happening."

"What is?" She looked at the dragon and saw for herself.

Its flesh was burning away. As its scales melted, a light emerged from within the dragon. The light suddenly rushed towards Aila. It swirled around her for a moment, and then seeped into her skin. Aila suddenly felt better. Her chest stopped hurting. She looked at her arm and saw her burns fading away, and the wound closing up. By the time the dragon's flesh burned away, leaving nothing but bones, Aila had been completely healed. Aila could hear words echoing through her mind. They weren't her words, though, they were the dragons. The dragons last thoughts. _Zu'u dir ko ahmik wah Thuri. _Stranger still, Aila understood the words. _I die in service to my overlord._

Overlord. At the word, Aila saw a man. His hair was black as ink, and his eyes were the color of charcoal. His face was slim and pale. Aila saw him, and felt all of what the dragon felt about him. Ancient and young. Weak, but strong. One, yet many. And above all, eternal.

He faded from her mind as soon as he came. Aila realized Kathryn was calling her name. "Aila? Aila? Are you alright?"

Aila shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you wounds are gone. Are you sure your alright? I... I don't know what just happened."

"Neither do I. I feel fine, though. Great, actually." She felt better than ever. Stronger than ever.

"Well, if you insist."

Aila looked at the dragon skeleton. "What do we do now?"

"I... I'm not sure. The horses are gone, and all our stuff has turned to ash."

Aila sighed "This can't get much worse."

"Hey." Kathryn pulled Aila close and wrapped her arms around her. "At least we're still alive."

They stood silently for a moment, wrapped in each others arms. "I wonder what that dragon was saying earlier." Kathryn said after a while.

"I think... I think some on sent it after us."

"What? How could someone command a dragon? And why would they send it after us?"

"I don't know, but after the dragon burned I saw something."

Aila told her about her vision. "So you think this man sent the dragon after us? Why?" Kathryn asked.

Aila shook her head. "I don't know."

Kathryn thought for a while. "Well, it makes no matter. What does, it that we have no food, no gold, and no horses."

"How far are we from Riften?" Aila asked.

"On horseback, about a two days. I'm not sure how long on foot."

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere just standing here."

"No," Kathryn agreed, "we're not." And they started walking.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Kathryn asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Aila replied.

"You killed a dragon, Aila. I'd say that's something to talk about."

"It... I didn't do anything, really."

Kathryn looked at her in wonder. "Why do you keep refusing to acknowledge how strong you really are?"

"Because I'm not," Aila said. "I'm not some great warrior, or mage. I'm no one special. I'm just some orphan girl."

"Aila..." Kathryn held her hand up to Aila's cheek. "You're special to me."

Aila leaned forward and rested her forehead on Kathryn's. "Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Aila saw her smile. "I love you too."

That made her feel a bit better. She needed hear that. She had been feeling very insecure about herself lately. Ever since she killed the dragon she felt like something was different. She just didn't know what. She refused to talk about the actual killing of the dragon, despite Kathryn's inquisitions. She didn't have much recollection of doing it. It was as if she had acted entirely on impulse, which is exactly what happened.

They had reached Riften the night before, after four long days of walking. The only things they were able to salvage from the dragon attack was Aila's bow, and Kathryn's sword, though they had to pry it out of the dragon's skull. Everything else had burned. They walked into the city tired and hungry, but they had no money to pay for food or a bed, so they slept outside with empty bellies. It wasn't so bad for Aila; she was used to being hungry. Kathryn took it rather hard, though. She wasn't used to not having any way to get food.

The next day, they wandered around the city, trying to figure out what to do. Originally, they had come to kill a frost troll, but it didn't look like that was possible now. They looked for other jobs they could do, but no one had the gold to hire them even if they wanted to. Eventually, after a few hours of looking, they stopped and rested by a shrine of Talos. Kathryn had decided to try and ask Aila what she did to kill the dragon again. She had only seen part of it.

Now they were simply resting. Aila was quietly laying on Kathryn's shoulder with her eyes closed. She must have drifted off to sleep, because she was suddenly woken by a voice.

"Running a light in the pockets, eh lass?"

Aila lifted her head and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and saw someone standing in front of them. A tall Nord man, with brown hair and a thin beard.

"Our wealth is none of your business," Kathryn said.

"Oh, but that's were you're wrong. Wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?" He had a very strange accent.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, my names Brynjolf. I have a bit of an errand to preform, and I need some extra hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well paid."

"What do you want us to do?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, that depends. Do either of you know how to use a lockpick?"

"What? A lockpick? No, of course not, we're not thieves."

"Oh. Well then, never mind. I'll just..."

"Um, actually," Aila interjected, "I do."

Kathryn stared at her. "You know how to lockpick?" Aila nodded "Where did you learn that?"

"It's... a long story. I'll tell you later." She turned to Brynjolf. "What was it you wanted?"

"It's quite simple, really. I'm going to cause a distraction, and you're going to steal the Argonian Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, you're going to plant it on the Dark Elf Brand-Shei. Think you can handle it?"

"Wait, we're not actually going to do this are we?" Kathryn asked. "We're not thieves."

"We do need gold," Aila stated.

"Aye," Brynjolf said, "and there'll be plenty of it, if you do this."

"I don't know..." Kathryn said.

"Well, I'll be in the market all day, so meet me there if you make up your mind." Brynjolf turned and walked away.

That was when Kathryn turned on her. "Okay, so tell me where you learned to lockpick."

Aila shrugged. "I've known how since I was a child."

"Who taught you?"

"I taught myself."

"Why?"

"Well... That's a bit... How much do you know about my past?" Aila asked.

Kathryn thought for a moment. "Not much actually."

"There isn't a lot to tell, and I don't really like talking about it... You know I've been to The Imperial City?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's where I grew up. The very first memory I have is waking up in an alleyway."

"Didn't you live in an orphanage, or something?" Kathryn asked.

Aila shook her head. "No. I grew up in the streets. I didn't know who I was, or how I even got there. I didn't have any gold or anything. I would beg for food or gold, but most people just ignored me, and there was scarcely a time when I wasn't hungry." The memory made her sad. "Sometimes, when I was especially hungry, I would steal food." Kathryn was listening intently. "Some food vendors would keep their food in glass cases to help keep it fresh. They usually had the best food. Lockpicks were surprisingly easy to find, and I taught myself to open locks, so I could get it. That's really all there is to my past."

"How did you end up in Skyrim?" Kathryn asked.

"I got caught. I thought the guards would just throw me in jail. I didn't think that would be too bad, I mean they do feed you every day, but they put me in a carriage and shipped me off to Skyrim. I don't know why. After long hours of riding, I ended up in... Helgen."

"And then you escaped, and you made it to Riverwood." Kathryn said. "And to me."

Aila nodded. "My life didn't really begin until I met you."

"I guess it's a good thing you got caught." Kathryn said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Aila smiled back.

"Wait," Kathryn said, "Who gave you your name?"

Aila's smile grew. "I picked it out myself. Do you like it?"

Kathryn leaned in close, so that their lips were nearly touching. "I love it."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She locked her lips with Aila's, and gave her a long kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of a rumbling stomach. Whose, they could not say, it may have been both of theirs. "Let's do the job, Kat," Aila said, holding her belly.

Kathryn was holding her own. "I don't know, we'd be breaking the law."

"We really need the gold. We could finally get something to eat. Besides, you wouldn't really have to do anything. I'd be the one who does the lockpicking."

She was silent for a long while. Finally she sighed. "Alright."

Aila stood, pulling Kathryn up with her. They walked to the market in the middle of the city, where they found Brynjolf waiting for them. When they approached, he said, "Ready to make some coin?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Kathryn said.

"Good. Here are some lockpicks. Wait until I start the distraction, and then show me what you're made of."

Aila held the lockpicks and moved back a bit as Brynjolf started the distraction. "Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round," he said. "I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention!"

People stopped to hear what he had to say. Aila saw an Argonian who must be Madesi leave his stall.

"Gather 'round all!"

"Come on," Aila whispered to Kathryn. She walked to Madesi's stall and knelt behind it. "Make sure no one is watching."

Aila heard a Dark Elf say, "Come on Brynjolf... what is it this time?"

She tried to slide open the door on the stall, but it was locked. She slipped a lockpick into the lock. "I haven't done this in forever."

"Just hurry up." Kathryn said

"Patience Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out."

Aila turned the lock slowly, so as not to break the lockpick. When she felt pressure on it, she let loose a bit, moved the pick slightly, and tried again. It clicked open. Aila made a silent cheer as she slid open the door.

The Argonian spoke. "That's what you said about the wisp essence, and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!"

Aila tried to open the strongbox within, but that was locked as well.

"A simple misunderstanding." Brynjolf said. "This item is the real thing. Lads and lasses, I give you Falmerblood elixir!"

She put in the lockpick, positioned it, and turned. She had almost unlocked when the pick suddenly snapped in half. "Damn it," she muttered.

"Hurry." Kathryn said.

"I know, I know."

She grabbed another pick and tried again.

"Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?"

"The one and only."

"Got it," Aila said as the lock opened. She looked inside and saw a number of valuables. There was gold, and an amethyst, as well as a silver ring. Aila took the ring and left the rest. She closed the strongbox and the sliding door and stood. She walk over to the crowd that gathered to listen to Brynjolf.

"Mystical being that live in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins!"

Aila looked for the Dark Elf. There were three of them. Which one was it?

The Argonian spoke again. "How did you get that, then? No one has seen them in years!"

"My sources must remain a secret for their own protection, but I promise you the contents are genuine."

Which one? She should've asked before she started.

"One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life, or perhaps limitless power could be yours!"

"How much does it cost?" a Dark Elf asked.

"Only twenty septims! Easily affordable for one such as yourself, Brand-Shei."

Brand-Shei! So that was the one. And he was in the perfect place too. He was towards the back of the crowd, sitting on a pile of boxes. One could easily walk up behind him without anyone noticing. One such as Aila.

"Hurry now, before my supply is gone!"

"Don't listen to him, he's making this up!" the Argonian said.

Brand-Shei seemed to think differently. "I could get rich and stop selling trinkets," he muttered to himself. Aila slowly walked up behind him. His pocket was wide open. She held the ring out. All she had to do was drop it in. "I can't really afford it, but can I afford not to?" She let go. It fell straight into his pocket. He didn't even flinch. Aila looked over to Brynjolf and gave him a small nod.

"Well, I see my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy."

The crowd dissipated with murmurs of both disappointment and annoyance. "What a waste of time." the Argonian said.

"Damn. I should have bought one while I had the chance." Brand-Shei said.

One every one had gone, Brynjolf came up to them. "Looks like I chose the right people for the job. And here you go..." He handed Aila a bloated coinpurse. "Your payment, just as I promised. The way things have been going around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch."

"What's been going on?" Aila asked.

"Bah. My organization's been having a run of bad luck. But, I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that, you did the job, and you did it well. Best of all, there's more were that came from... If you think you can handle it."

"More thieving?" Kathryn asked.

"Among other things. The group I represent makes its home in the Ratway beneath Riften. A tavern called The Ragged Flagon. Head there if you'd like to make some more coin. Oh by the way, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Kathryn, and this is Aila."

He nodded and took his leave.

"You know I just realized something," Kathryn said.

"What?"

"You haven't stuttered at all since we've been here."

"Hey, you're right." Aila smiled. "This is turning out to be a good day." She threw the coinpurse to Kathryn. "Now let's go eat."

* * *

"So? Did she kill it?" He asked.

"Oh yes," the woman answered, "She most certainly did."

The man smiled. "Pruzah."

"There's more."

"Fos?"

"She knows of you. Komidrot was thinking of you when he died."

"How much does she know?"

"Not much. She knows what you look like, but that's about it."

"Hmm... She must not know who I am until she is strong enough. This will make it more difficult to keep an eye on her."

"What about Daven?" the woman asked.

"Zu'u vis dreh nid zuk. We will simply have to wait for the right moment to give it to him. Just as we will for Aila."

"The moment may not come for a long while."

"Drem. I have waited for tens of thousands of years to defeat Alduin. I can wait a bit longer."

"I will wait with you, Karsten. As ever."

"And I shall always be grateful, lokali."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **I won't be able to post on Sunday, so I'm posting today instead. Sorry it's so short, but I think you guys'll like it. ;)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Aila laid down in the bed and curled up next to Kathryn. "Why not?" she asked.

"I don't feel comfortable with stealing." Kathryn answered.

"I know, but look how much we got out of it. We bought a huge meal and rented a bed, and we still have a bunch left."

"But we'd be_ thieves. _Do you want to got to jail?"

"No, of course not." Aila said.

"Well, you sure seem to be heading that way. Why do you want to go so badly, anyway?

Aila bit her lip. "Kat... I have a small confession to make."

"What?"

"I told you that I used to steal food, but what I didn't tell you is that I had a lot of fun doing it... and I had a lot of fun stealing that ring."

Kathryn gaped at her. "You had fun doing that?"

Aila nodded. "It was exhilarating. The possibility of getting caught made it so exciting. And the gold's nice too."

"Well... the gold is nice. I don't know if I could do it, though. You did all the work then, I didn't do anything, really."

"If we do go, we could easily make enough gold to get into the College of Winterhold," Aila said, trying to persuade her. Aila saw a twinkle in those gorgeous silver eyes of hers. She was considering it.

"We could still do that with The Companions, though," she said.

"Kathryn, let's face it. We are not warriors. You're a mage, and I'm a... well... not a warrior. We'd be better off elsewhere."

"As thieves?"

"Maybe."

Kathryn was silent for a long while. Aila could tell she could see the possibilities, but the thought of being a thief gave her pause. "I'll think about it. Just get some sleep for now, it's late."

"Oh, but I'd much rather stay up with you," Aila purred.

Kathryn simpered at her. "If you insist. But don't blame me when you wake in the morning feeling weary."

"I think it'll be worth it." Aila leaned in close and locked her lips with Kathryn's. She let out a moan as Kathryn wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She suddenly realized that Kathryn was undoing the straps on her tunic. It wasn't until they were all undone that she did anything about it, though. She put a hand on Kathryn's chest and pulled away slightly. "Wait," she said.

Kathryn looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..."

Aila put a finger on her lips, cutting her off. "It's alright." She crawled on top of Kathryn, letting her tunic fall to the side. "I've already seen you without your shirt, it's only fair you see me without mine." Kathryn stared at her lustfully. Even though she still had her smallclothes on, Aila felt naked in front of her. It made her blush, but she didn't try and conceal herself. Kathryn laid a hand on Aila's hip and slowly moved it up her side, sending a shiver down Aila's spine. When she reached her chest, Aila grabbed her hand, and kissed it lightly. "But for it to truly be fair, you'd need to wear the same."

Kathryn smiled as she sat up slightly, bringing her lips just inches from Aila's. "Mind helping me out of them?"

Aila slipped her hands under Kathryn's tunic and felt her warm skin underneath. "Not at all." She pulled it up over Kathryn's head and threw it to the side. She felt Kathryn's scars with her hand. "Aren't there more on your leg?" she asked. Kathryn nodded. "Can I see them?"

She nodded again and Aila crawled off her as she kicked off her trousers. When they were gone, Aila gave a sad sigh. This scar was even worse than the one on her side. Most of her thigh was covered in teeth marks. It looked as if a bear had chewed on her, only it was a werewolf. Aila lightly ran her hand along her thigh and looked up at Kathryn. As she stared into her gleaming eyes, she suddenly realized just how much clothes they were wearing. Or rather, how much they weren't. With almost nothing between them, Aila could especially feel the heat radiating from her. Her skin felt almost hot. If she didn't know better, she would think Kathryn had a fever. Aila knew, however, that her warmth was just a side effect of her lycanthropy, and in the cold lands of Skyrim, her warmth was comforting.

"Aila?" Kathryn asked her suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What happened to being fair?"

Aila's mouth twisted into a grin. She moved back and laid her legs across Kathryn. "If you want my pants gone so much, then take them." she said playfully.

Kathryn smiled and obliged with delight. Now they were both almost completely naked, something which had never happened before. It made Aila's heart race, but she did her best to keep a calm demeanor. Kathryn wasn't fooled, though. "I can hear your heart from here." she said.

Aila placed a hand on Kathryn's chest. "You're one to talk." Hers was beating as fast as Aila's.

"With a body like yours, can you really blame me?"

Aila couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Mine? Look at yours. You have the perfect body." She felt down Kathryn's body as she talked. "Long legs, slender arms, flat stomach..." she paused for a moment when she reached her chest. "... big breasts."

Now it was Kathryn's turn to laugh. "You like my breasts?"

"I love everything about you, Kat. Your breasts are just an added bonus."

Kathryn smirked at her. "One could say the same about yours."

"I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"You saw why, mine are tiny. I might as well not have any."

"Oh, please."

"Did you not see?" Aila asked. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had no doubt that Kathryn could hear it, but even so, she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. "Perhaps you need a better look?" She started fumbling with the straps on her smallclothes. Once they were untied, she slowly pulled them away, exposing her small breasts to the cold air and to Kathryn.

Aila could see the desire in Kathryn's eyes as she undressed. Kathryn slid her hand along Aila's body, eventually reaching her breast. Her thumb lightly brushed across her nipple, causing Aila to gasp softly. "You truly are beautiful, Aila," Kathryn said.

Aila smiled at her compliment. "Thank you," she said, before giving her the longest, wettest, and most sensual kiss as of yet.

In keeping with the theme of fairness, Kathryn removed her own smallclothes, with a little help from Aila. Soon she was naked, and Aila couldn't help but ogle her. She was so beautiful. Her skin was tan and smooth, and Aila felt jealous of her breasts. They were so big in comparison to her own. But her eyes... Aila still found her eyes the most beautiful part of her. Those wondrous, glossy, glimmering, sliver eyes of hers, that seemed to glow in the dark.

Aila was almost as naked as Kathryn. Almost. There was still a little of her smallclothes left, however they were soon gone as well. As Aila slid them from her legs, Kathryn positioned herself over her and kissed her once more. While they kissed, Kathryn moved her hand down Aila's body. She pulled apart her legs, a pace that the Aila found frustratingly slow. She knew why Kathryn was moving so slow, though. This was the first time they had done this, and Aila knew Kathryn was watching for a sign. A sign for her to stop, that she had gone too far, but Aila was heartily inclined to let her continue.

When Kathryn received no such sign, she moved her hand to Aila's more sensitive regions. Aila gasped as she softly massaged the sweet-spot between her legs. Her gasps soon escalated into moans as Kathryn moved her fingers faster. Aila was usually a well-mannered woman, and she didn't like to swear much, but when Kathryn thrust a finger inside her, she couldn't help herself. "Oh, fuck..." she moaned. Kathryn smiled at her and continued the repeated motion of her hand. Aila was starting wonder if she had died and gone to Sovngarde. This had been a dream of hers for a long while, but now it was finally happening, and it felt better than she could ever have imagined. She tried to keep her voice at a reasonable level, but that was growing exceedingly difficult as time went on. Every movement of Kathryn's hands sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Aila stared Kathryn's glistening, silver eyes. She had been focusing on her hands, but when Kathryn noticed her looking, she smiled at her. "Having fun?" Aila was too breathless to answer, so instead, she nodded. "Good." Kathryn added another finger. Aila barely managed to stifle an involuntary scream. The extra girth made her feel twice as good. Aila didn't think she could last much longer. As the pressure built up inside her, she felt her body begin to contract. Kathryn felt it too. She took it as a cue to intensify her efforts.

Finally it was too much, and Aila began to scream in ecstasy. She didn't even try to muffle herself. She was past caring. All that mattered in that moment was her and Kathryn. After what seemed like hours, Kathryn removed her hand, and Aila collapsed under her, feeling too weak to move. Kathryn laid next to her, gently stroking Aila's side. Aila felt her eyelids grow heavy. How late was it? She managed a weak smile. "Let's... do that again... sometime."

Kathryn laughed. "Whatever you want, love."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. I've never written anything like this before so it was an interesting experience. Also, I went back and changed some parts I didn't like, so if some of it seemed a bit different from the rest, that's why.

One more thing, remember Daven? The sometimes mentioned, but never shown character? Well, I'm changing his name. From now on it's going to be Damon. Or Damion, I haven't decided yet. It'll probably Damon, though.


	13. Apologies

_Unslaad krosis!_

I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to post for quite a while. I'm in the middle of an ongoing move, and I don't have access to my computer. I'm writing this from my nook, and unfortunately, I can't write a story like this. I don't know when I will have access to my computer again. It might be a couple weeks, or it might be a couple months. I know it sucks, and trust me, I hate it as much as you do. It's so frustrating having all these ideas floating around in this massive noggin of mine and not being able to write them down. I WILL resume this story eventually, I promise. Hopefully, I'll be able to post again soon with many new chapters. Fingers crossed!


End file.
